Fic pós Dying is easy
by Erilubby
Summary: Continuação da famosa última cena de 13x15, dying is easy... LUBBY! Completa!
1. Sexy Love

Abby chegou em casa apressada, e viu Luka sentado no sofá mexendo nos CD's.

"Oi." Ela disse.

"Oi! Eu decidi colocar nossos CD's no Ipod, não precisamos mais abri-los."  
"Preciso conversar." Ela disse sentando-se no sofá.  
"Está tudo bem?" Luka olha pra ela preocupado.

"Hum... sabe, quando você estava no telhado, eu estava pensando o que eu faria se o Joe não tivesse um pai, e, hum, se nós não tivéssemos... um ao outro." Abby diz rápido, sorindo com as últimas palavras e ruborizando um pouco. "E eu percebi que se nós passamos por tudo isso, provavelmente podemos passar por qualquer coisa."

Luka agora parecia muito preocupado. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Quero dizer, você já quis... muito uma coisa, mas isso te assustava demais?

Luka agora faz uma cara de interrogação_. "Mas do que que ela ta falando?" '_Mas ela continua.

"Veja, tem uma coisa, é só, bem, eu mudei de idéia, e estava pensando se você não podia me pedir de novo." Ela diz com um leve sorriso, agora ainda mais vermelha.

"O quê? Luka pergunta ainda perdido. _"Será que ela quer..."  
_"Me peça de novo." Ele começou a entender e sorriu um pouco. Porém, esperou que ela mesmo dissesse o que era. Precisava ouvir da boca dela, ou poderia achar que estava delirando_. "É bom demais para ser verdade."_

"Peça para me casar com você." Ela disse, riu e baixou a cabeça, toda tímida. Ela dissera. Finalmente, as palavras que os dois esperavam tanto foram ditas. Ela queria se casar com ele. Muito. Ele sorriu, com os olhos brilhando. Mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e, cheio de felicidade, pegou as mãos de Abby e se levantou, fazendo-a se levantar também. Eles se olharam, sorrindo, e ele ajoelhou-se, fazendo-a rir. Apesar de ter sido idéia dela, Luka estava nervoso. Pensou em fazer uma declaração, mas resolveu deixar para o casamento. Então disse simplesmente:

"Abby Lockhart, quer se casar comigo?" Com o mesmo sorriso, com os olhos brilhando ainda mais, só não mais que os dela. Abby inspirou todo o ar q conseguia para dizer uma única palavra.

"Sim."

Com isso, ela ajoelhou-se também, levantou as mãos ainda presas às dele até a altura da boca e beijou a mão esquerda dele, e depois os dedos da mão direita, com cuidado para não machucá-lo. Ele então levou seu rosto mais perto do rosto dela e a beijou, primeiro levemente, e depois mais e mais apaixonado, ainda de mãos dadas, até que o choro de Joe acordou-os daquele momento único.

"Vou pegá-lo, ele deve estar com a fralda suja. Vou dar banho nele e depois tomar um banho também, ok?" Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Tudo bem, vou colocar a mesa. Já fiz o jantar."

"Você cozinhou? Com uma mão?"

"Eu disse que estava entediado!"

Ela riu e foi acalmar o filho e seus pulmões de aço. Depois de dar banho nele e coloca-lo para dormir, ela foi tomar o seu banho e, quando voltou à cozinha, podia sentir um cheiro maravilhoso de macarronada. Viu a mesa posta com velas e um pequeno arranjo de mini-rosas no centro.

"Você adivinhou que seria uma noite especial?"

"Não... todas as noites são especiais ao seu lado..." ele disse, dando-lhe um selinho. "Venha, vamos comer."

Eles sentaram-se e comeram, conversando esporadicamente, nada sobre o casamento, mas sempre se olhando apaixonadamente. Quando terminaram, ela se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?" Luka perguntou, vendo-a tirar a mesa e caminhar à cozinha.

"Lavar a louça." Ora, não era isso que Luka tinha em mente.

Abby prendeu o cabelo e começou a ensaboar os pratos, quando começou a ouvir uma música tocar. Ela sorriu um pouco e começou a balançar as pernas de acordo com a batida da música.

_My sexy love  
So sexy  
Mmm...  
Hm..._

Ela começou a balançar também a cabeça e os quadris, dançando lentamente, ainda lavando os pratos. Percebeu que Luka se aproximava dela, devagar.

_she makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
just one touch and I erupt  
like a volcano and cover her with my love  
baby girl you make me say  
OoOOo_

Luka chegou cada vez mais perto de Abby, até que envolveu seus braços a ela, colocando suas mãos suavemente em sua barriga, e começou a dançar com ela, lentamente.

Ainda dançando no mesmo ritmo, ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou de leve o pescoço de Abby, que sentiu uma onda subir pela espinha. Luka começou a beijá-la mais intensamente, fazendo Abby fechar os olhos e soltar a louça que ainda teimava em lavar.

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Baby girl you make me say... OooOOo_

Luka foi beijando o pescoço dela...

_Sexy love  
Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)  
Keep me sprung  
Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)_

...até chegar em seu ouvido e sussurrar levemente, no mesmo ritmo da música...  
_" OoOo I love, Making love to you"_

Abby sorriu levemente às palavras que acabara de ouvir ao pé do ouvido.

_  
Baby girl you know your my  
Sexy love  
_  
_I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough... Still too much  
Say that I'm slippin' up sprung on love be above  
I can't help she makes me say  
OoOOo_

Luka pegou os pulsos de Abby, e colocou as mãos dela debaixo da água corrente, retirando toda a espuma. Então, ela fechou a torneira e virou-se, encontrando o olhar de Luka. Seus lábios tocaram os dele de leve, provando a sua maciez. Ela então segurou o rosto de Luka com as mãos ainda molhadas, e intensificou o beijo. Ele tinha as mãos nas costas dela, procurando o fim de sua blusinha, para poder levantá-la e tocar a sua pele.

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
Oh, when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Baby girl you make me say... OooOOo  
My sexy love_

Luka colocou Abby no colo, sem nunca desfazer-se do beijo, e levou-a ao quarto.

_Baby what we doing makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would loose your  
touch  
That's why I'm always keeping you around  
My sexy love  
_

Deitaram se na cama, onde fizeram um amor lento, apaixonado, carregado de carícias, como se cada milímetro de seus corpos fosse um santuário a ser adorado.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
...just one touch... _


	2. O anel

Abby abriu os olhos lentamente, e a sua primeira visão pela manhã não podia ser melhor: os olhos verdes de Luka a encaravam. Ela piscou algumas vezes, ajustando seus olhos à claridade, e viu que Luka sorria para ela, deitado ao seu lado, já totalmente vestido.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Vendo você dormir..." Abby sorriu com a expressão abobalhada do croata.

"Há quanto tempo está aí?"

"Não sei... meia hora, mais ou menos..."

"Meia hora??"

"Bom, já são 11:00... eu já acordei, tomei um banho, fiz o café da manhã, alimentei o Joe, troquei o Joe, brinquei com, o Joe, botei ele pra dormir de novo, li o jornal, vi TV... e como não tinha nada de bom passando, resolvi vir assistir à Bela Adormecida..." Ele sorriu docemente.

"Bem... se eu dormi muito a culpa é toda sua."

"Minha?"

"Bem, foi você que me manteve acordada a noite toda..." Abby disse com um sorriso maroto. Luka riu do que acabara de ouvir.

"A noite toda? Imagina... nós paramos era umas... 4:30!!"

"Uhum..." Abby disse fechando os olhos levemente, cheia de preguiça. "...mas começamos às 22:30... e ainda estou..." ela bocejou, ainda com os olhos fechados "...exausta."

"Nananinanão! Trate de acordar! Temos que aproveitar nosso sábado de folga!" Luka disse pegando Abby pelos pulsos, tentando levantá-la. Abby sentou-se na cama com o corpo ainda mole, sustentada por Luka, que a segurava. Abriu um pouco os olhos e tornou a fechá-los quando ele beijou seu pescoço.

"Está planejando me fazer sua escrava do sexo durante todo o nosso sábado de folga?"

"Hummm... não é uma má idéia..." Luka olhou para ela e tornou a tentar levantá-la da cama. "...mas tenho outros planos. Vamos, levaaaantaaaa!"

"Ok, ok... vou só tomar uma ducha..."

"Hum... precisa de ajuda?" Abby riu. _"Oh, Deus... fizemos amor por 6 horas a noite passada e ele ainda está necessitado..."_

"Claro... É capaz de eu dormir no chuveiro mesmo, se estiver sozinha..." E com isso Luka entrou no chuveiro com ela.

Uma hora depois, a família Kovac já estava pronta para sair. Luka os levou de carro até o zoológico, para que Joe tivesse um pouco de contato com os animais. O bebê não podia estar mais feliz. Dava grandes risadas ao ver os animais, gostou especialmente dos macacos e das girafas, mas ficou com medo dos répteis e dos hipopótamos e chorou um pouco. Luka comprou um algodão doce para Joe experimentar, mas ele comeu pouco, então sobrou um monte para eles. Foi uma tarde memorável. Os três riram muito, a felicidade estava estampada no rosto deles, principalmente devido aos últimos acontecimentos. Cada vez que Luka olhava para Abby, sempre sorridente, ele não podia evitar em pensar: _"Minha noiva."_

Saíram do zoológico, com Joe dormindo exausto nos braços do pai. Resolveram jantar em um pequeno restaurante japonês ali perto. Pediram a comida e, depois de um tempo de silêncio, ele disse:

"Sabe, antes eu me referia a você como "minha esposa". Agora é 'minha noiva'. É um retrocesso? Ele disse rindo.

Ela sorriu também, de uma forma misteriosa.

"O que foi? Ele perguntou.

"Eu... eu também te chamava de 'meu marido'..."

"Verdade?" Luka não fazia idéia. Ele sabia que ela achava imaturo chamarem um ao outro de namorados, mas não sabia que ela o chamava de marido...conseguiu ficar apenas mais e mais feliz.

"uhum... então... quer discutir os detalhes do casamento?"

"Claro... No que você imagina?"

"Não sei... Não posso me casar na igreja..." Luka apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

"Quer saber? Vou deixar a noiva cuidar do casamento. Vou organizar algo mais importante."

"O quê?" Abby achava que o casamento era o mais importante para ele.

"A lua-de-mel." Ela riu divertidamente. Como ele é pervertido!

"Lua-de-mel? Só se for a três, porque não vou a lugar nenhum sem o Joe!"

Ele sorriu. Ela tinha tantas inseguranças quanto a ser mãe, dizia que tinha medo de estragar tudo, e era a melhor mãe que Joe podia ter.

Depois que acabaram de comer, resolveram passear no lago, com o pequeno Joe adormecido no carrinho. Eles pararam perto de um banco conhecido pelos dois. Naquele banco, ela dissera a ele que queria ter o bebê, quando ele tinha certeza que ela já tinha feito o aborto. Os dois olharam para o banco, relembrando aquele dia.

"Naquele momento, você me fez achar que eu era o homem mais feliz do mundo..." Abby sabia do que ele estava falando. Ela, que encarava o horizonte, olhou para Luka, ficando de frente a ele.

"E desde então, eu sou mais feliz a cada dia. Você e Joe são a razão da minha vida. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado." Eles sorriram, e Luka pegou uma pequena caixa de veludo preta de dentro de seu casaco e a abriu, revelando um lindo anel de ouro pequenos diamantes em forma de pêra. Discreto, mas lindo. Assim como Abby. Ela olhou o anel assustada, e perguntou:

"Quando...?"

"Você realmente dormiu demais essa manhã. Joe e eu fomos fazer umas compras... ele me ajudou a escolher. Gostou?"

Abby sorriu e percebeu que seus olhos estavam cheios d'água. Ele, com aquele sorriso maravilhoso, irresistível, colocou o anel no dedo de sua noiva.

"Eu te amo." Ela disse. "Obrigada."

"Eu também te amo. E não precisa agradecer, uma noiva precisa de uma aliança, e..."

"Não estou agradecendo pelo anel." Luka a olhou com curisidade.

"Estou agradecendo por existir. Por ser o homem maravilhoso que é, tão bom comigo e tão perfeito pai. Todos os dias eu acordo ao seu lado e me pergunto o que foi que eu fiz pra te merecer..."

"Acredite... eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias..." e com isso ele a beijou docemente.

Voltaram para casa e adormeceram abraçados, exautos, felizes.


	3. O anúncio

Na manhã seguinte, Abby tateou o criado-mudo, até achar o botão do despertador e desligá-lo, ainda de olhos fechados. Ela os abriu devagar, mal acreditando que já era hora de levantar. Olhou para o lado e viu que Luka ainda dormia, tinha um sono tão pesado que há muito tempo o despertador não fazia nem cócegas nos seus sonhos. Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele com sua mão esquerda, e então viu a sua aliança. Ela levou sua mão mais para perto de seus olhos, para olhá-la melhor, apreciá-la. Ela ia realmente se casar. Com o homem da vida dela. Pai de seu único filho. Dono de seu coração. Só pôde sorrir mais uma vez.

Ela o beijou na testa e disse:

"Luka!! Acorda!! Entramos às 7..."

"Mmmhhumm..." ele resmungou, sem abrir os olhos.

"Acorda logo... vou alimentar o Joe." Assim, ela levantou-se, foi até o quarto do bebê, que já estava acordado, mas não estava chorando.

"Bom dia! Que menino mais bonzinho, não está chorando? Está com fome? Hum? Vem aqui com a mamãe..." Ela o pegou no colo, abriu a blusa e Joe começou a mamar quase imediatamente. Joe tinha quase nove meses de idade, e comia papinha, frutas amassadas e afins, mas Abby dava-lhe o peito todos os dias de manhã e à noite, já que sabia da importância do leite materno. Além disso, era uma oportunidade ótima para ela passar um tempo com o Joe, já que ela e Luka trabalhavam 12 horas por dia e ela se sentia um pouco culpada por não poder passar mais tempo com seu filho.

Depois que ele acabou, ela trocou a fralda dele e colocou um macacãozinho azul com estampa de ursinho nele. Brincou com seus pezinhos a fez cócegas em sua barriga, fazendo com que Joe desse muitas risadinhas. Então ela desceu as escadas com o bebê no colo e viu Luka, já de pé, fazendo panquecas para o café da manhã. Ele colocou uma panqueca no prato, foi em direção a ela, deu-lhe um selinho e beijou a cabeça de Joe.

"Bom dia, meu homenzinho! Dava pra ouvir que você e a mamãe estavam se divertindo muito, heim!" Ele disse, pegando-o no colo, enquanto Abby colocava mais massa na frigideira.

Quando sentaram-se para comer, Abby lembrou-se de algo e disse:

"Com tudo o que aconteceu, eu esqueci de te contar... naquele dia, antes de chegar em casa e encontrar Ames, eu me encontrei com o Eddie..." Luka fez uma cara de ciúmes.

"Eddie? Você foi procurá-lo?"

"Bom, ele deixou um recado para me encontrar com ele num bar..." Agora Luka estava enfurecido.

"Ah, então é assim? Ele te deixa uma mensagem e você vai correndo atrás dele, Abby!"

"Calma Luka! Deixa eu terminar!"

"Está dando mole pra ele, Abby? O que acontece...?"

"Luka, ele é meu pai!" Ele ia continuar gritando e prendeu a respiração, perplexo.

"Ele é... o quê?"

"Ele me procurou porque é meu pai e queria saber notícias minhas. Eddie Wyczenski, meu pai."

"Oh..."

"E eu... simplesmente... fui embora... nem quis saber o que ele queria..."

"Abby, eu... me desculpe..."

"Tudo bem. Até que você fica bonitinho com ciúmes." Ela riu, mas ele ainda estava morto de vergonha.

"Mas saiba que coroas não fazem o meu tipo." Ela disse levantando-se e bagunçando o cabelo dele no caminho até a pia, onde deixou o prato sujo.

Luka e Abby deixaram o pequeno Joe com Miranda, a baby-sitter, e foram de trem para o hospital. Pra variar, não conseguiram lugares sentados, então estavam de pé, lado a lado.

"Você acha que devemos fazer um anúncio, ou dizer pra cada um em particular, ou..." Abby disse, sobre o noivado.

"Será que não podemos deixar em segredo por enquanto?"

"Sério, por quê?"

"Sabe como é, quando falamos que vamos nos casar, todos ficam nos perguntando sobre a festa, como se o casamento fosse só isso."

"Você poderia ter me dito antes, teria deixado o anel em casa." Ela disse mostrando a mão esquerda.

"Ah, é mesmo! O anel! Bem, então acho que podemos anunciar logo pra todo mundo. Mais prático."

"Ok."

Ao chegarem ao hospital, eles entraram pelas portas automáticas de mãos dadas, sorridentes. Na recepção, Pratt e Gates passava os casos para Morris e Ray, Timmy mexia no computador, Frank estava ao telefone, Sam, Chunny e Halleh estavam fofocando em um canto. Ao fundo, Neela e Dubenko estavam chegando para uma consulta cirúrgica.

"Bom dia para todos!" Abby disse, ainda sorridente.

"Temos um comunicado a fazer. Atenção por favor!" Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes para que o casal tenha a atenção de todos que estavam por lá, até mesmo de alguns pacientes. Luka então olhou docemente para Abby, os dois sorrindo, a felicidade estampada nos olhos. Ele então disse, olhando para todos.

"Nós... vamos nos casar!" Todos arregalaram os olhos, meio sem palavras, então Abby disse, levantando a mão esquerda para mostrar a aliança, com aquele sorriso de 'tenho 32 dentes'.

"Estamos noivos!"

Neela deu um gritinho histérico e correu pros braços da amiga. Os homens, Morris, Pratt, Ray e gates, foram abraçar Luka.

"Até que enfim!" disse Morris.

"Cala a boca, Mo." Disse Pratt, antes de parabenizar Luka. Então, todos os outros foram cumprimentar o casal, que então se dirigiu para o Lounge se trocar para começar a trabalhar.


	4. Vestidos

Luka estava mesmo certo. Até a hora do almoço, o hospital inteiro sabia do casamento, e todas as vezes que Luka ou Abby, ou pior, os dois juntos, estavam em algum trauma, perguntas sobre o casamento eram feitas em meio aos pedidos de exames, intubações e RCP's.

O County estava lotado pela manhã, devido à nevasca, havia muitos acidentes de carro, ski e afins. Porém, o tempo melhorou na hora do almoço, o que fez com que o número de pacientes diminuísse muito no período da tarde, para alívio de todos.

Abby estava exausta. Podia socar o próximo que perguntasse se já haviam marcado a data. Eles estavam mais chatos do que quando descobriram que ela estava grávida. Ela estava na recepção, tentando preencher alguns prontuários, quando Chunny, Haleh e Lilly foram até ela e agarraram sua mão esquerda para analisarem o anel. _"Ainda bem que sou destra..." _pensou ela, continuando a escrever, até ser bombardeada com um monte de perguntas.

"Você que escolheu? Ou ele comprou sozinho?"

"Como foi o pedido? Ele te deu flores?"

"Ele é católico, né... vão se casar na Igreja?"

"Gente, calma! Uma de cada vez!" Ela disse, juntando o restinho de paciência que lhe restava e respondendo às perguntas. Porém, responder a algumas perguntas só fazia com que outras surgissem:

"Hã? Então foi você quem pediu!"

"Não... bem, ele já tinha pedido há um tempão, quando o Joe nem tinha nascido, e eu só disse que tinha mudado de idéia, e então ele se ajoelhou e..."

"Ele se ajoelhou??? Owww, que românticooo!!!!" Todas elas deram gritinhos histéricos e fizeram carinha de filhote, e Abby virou os olhos, cansada. _"Esse dia não vai terminar nunca?"_

Foi nesse momento que Neela passou pelas portas automáticas quase correndo, eufórica. Ela viu Abby e foi até ela, mostrando o que tinha em mãos. Uma revista de noivas.

"Vamos escolher seu vestido!" Ela disse, feliz.

Abby quase jogou a revista pro alto e começou a gritar, mas percebeu o quanto todas estavam entusiasmadas com tudo aquilo, então ela fez sua melhor cara de felicidade e começou a folhear a revista, com as quatro atrás dela, dando sugestões. Não demorou até Abby se empolgar com aquilo. Ela não conhecia esse seu lado "mulherzinha", mas ele estava lá, aflorando-se desde que aquele anel fora colocado em seu dedo.

Os gostos para vestido de noiva variam muito de mulher para mulher, elas perceberam. Cada uma sugeria um vestido completamente diferente um do outro à Abby, desde aqueles super tradicionais, com uma saia gigantesca, armada, até aqueles de mini-saia, para casamentos na praia.

Finalmente, elas ficaram entre dois modelos, que faziam mais o tipo de Abby.

"São lindos... mas não sei se vou me casar de branco..."

"Ora, por que não? Esse negócio de só virgens se casarem de branco é passado!"

"O que, pessoas ainda se casam virgens?" Chunny perguntou, e todas começaram a rir. Nisso, o telefone começou a tocar e nem Frank nem Timmy estavam.

"Vou atender o telefone." Abby disse, ainda rindo, deixando as outras quatro folheando de novo a revista.

"PS do County General."

"Abby?"

Ela demorou um momento para reconhecer a voz.

"Carter???"


	5. Mamãe!

O tempo foi passando, os dias viraram meses. Três meses desde o pedido. A mão de Luka estava completamente curada agora.

"Sabe, quando eu falei que você cuidava do casamento e eu da lua-de-mel, eu estava brincando!"

"Bom... eu levei a sério!"

"Vamos, Abby, me deixe participar..."

"Claro que você vai participar, você é uma peça chave. Tem que estar lá e dizer 'sim'."

"Lá? Lá onde? Não posso nem saber o lugar? A data? Nada?"

"Deixe-me te surpreender." Ela disse pegando um prontuário e foi ver um paciente.

Abby estava se divertindo muito com essa história, mas Luka estava cada dia mais ansioso. Na verdade, era exatamente isso que a divertia tanto.

À noite, eles chegaram em casa após mais um longo plantão, com Joe nos braços do pai. Ele tinha quase um ano agora, estava enorme, já engatinhava e ficava em pé com apoio. Luka foi preparar o jantar, enquanto Abby foi dar banho em Joe. Depois, sentaram os três para comer.

Abby comia o seu jantar e dava papinha para Joe ao mesmo tempo. Ela e Luka discutiam algo sobre um paciente que atenderam hoje, quando Joe, faminto, quis mais papinha, mas não conseguiu a atenção da mãe, que estava distraída conversando com Luka. Então, ele esticou os bracinhos em direção a ela e...

"Ma-mãe!"

Abby e Luka arregalaram os olhos, com o mesmo olhar, viraram-se para ver Joe.

"Ma-mãe!"

Os olhos de Abby encheram-se de água, e Luka esboçou um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Oh, meu Deus!!!!!! Ele falou!! Ele falou!!! Ele falou mamãe!!! Luka, ele falou mamãe!!!!" Ela gritou, emocionada, tirando Joe da cadeirinha e abraçando-o. Luka riu.

"Eu ouvi. Fala de novo, bebê, pra mamãe ouvir."

"Ma-mãe..." ele repetiu, olhando a tigelinha de papinha. Abby abraçou-o de novo, sujando toda a sua roupa de papinha, mas nem ligou. Deu vários beijos nas bochechas gordas do filho e voltou a alimentá-lo.

"Que orgulho do meu bebê!!! Ele disse sua primeira palavra!!!"

"Ah, Abby, lamento te decepcionar... mas não é a primeira palavra dele." Luka disse, fazendo cara de culpado.

"Não?? E qual foi a primeira palavra então?" Abby perguntou, decepcionada.

"Algo como 'aaaaazzaaa'." Luka caiu na gargalhada e Abby tacou o pano de prato nele.

"Olha só, papai ta com ciúmes porque a sua PRIMEIRA palavra foi 'mamãe', e não 'papai'... O que que a gente faz com papai ciumento? Hum?"

Luka levantou-se e foi dar um beijo no filho também, orgulhoso. Joe levantou o braço e apertou o nariz de Luka. Abby riu.

"Isso, a gente aperta o nariz do papai ciumento!" e ela apertou o nariz do noivo, do mesmo jeito que Joe.

"Ei!" Luka reclamou, bagunçando os cabelos dos dois, em troca. Todos riram, inclusive Joe, que tentava pegar o nariz do pai outra vez.


	6. Um ano

Luka abriu os olhos devagar. Seu primeiro pensamento foi em seu filho Chegou o dia do primeiro aniversário de Joe. A data era feliz, mas trazia fortes lembranças de tudo o que ocorreu naquele dia. O tiroteio, o seqüestro, Jerry, Abby, caída no chão, sangrando... ele olhando, sem poder fazer nada. Ela tendo que fazer uma cesariana de emergência, seu bebê nascendo prematuro, sem respirar... Abby perdendo o útero... Pensar nisso fazia Luka se sentir mal, e ele agradeceu a Deus por ter sua família com saúde. Naquele dia, ele quase perdeu os dois, e sabia que não seria capaz de suportar perder outra família. Se eles tivessem morrido, ele teria morrido junto.

Ele se levantou, tentando não acordar Abby, e foi até o quarto do bebê. Ele dormia pacificamente. Luka colocou a mão de leve na barriga do filho, seus olhos mostrando toda a ternura, todo o amor que sentia por aquela pequena criatura.

"Feliz aniversário, Joseph Kovac. Você está crescendo rápido. Já é um homenzinho de um ano!" Joe não se mexeu, continuou dormindo como um anjo.

Luka ficou acariciando a cabeça do filho, pro um tempo, até que percebeu que estava sendo observado. Olhou para trás e viu Abby parada na porta, sorrindo. Ele se lembrou daquele mesmo dia, um ano atrás, quando ela acordou com ele se xingando em croata, tentando montar o berço e ela ficou ali, parada à porta do quarto do bebê, com aquele lindo barrigão, que ele não se cansava de acariciar, beijar... quem diria que havia se passado um ano? Que o bebê já não estava mais na barriga dela, mas estava no berço, e já havia até falado?

"Não dá pra acreditar..." Abby disse. Não foram necessárias mais palavras. Ele sabia que a data a fazia lembrar de tudo o que ele já havia lembrado. Mas ele viu que Abby apresentava um sorriso sereno no rosto, vendo seu filho dormir. Todo o pesadelo vivido naquele dia não havia importância nenhuma para ela, Luka percebeu. Ela estava simplesmente feliz por ter seu bebê, vivo, saudável, feliz. Nesse momento, vendo Abby olhar tão tenramente para Joe, Luka sentiu-se ainda mais apaixonado por ela. Ele nem sabia que isso era possível. Então, abraçou-a apertado, e deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Ela sorriu, levantou os olhos e levou seus lábios aos lábios de Luka, que se uniram em um beijo breve, suave.

Abby tirou o dia de folga para ficar com o aniversariante, mas Luka tinha alguns compromissos administrativos, então teria que ir ao hospital. Eles decidiram fazer uma festinha no Lounge do PS, à noite. Eles não conheciam muitas pessoas com filhos pequenos, então desistiram de fazer uma festinha em um buffet infantil.

Assim, Abby chegou com Joe às 19:00, e ela e Luka arrumaram tudo para a festa: balões, decoração com o tema "Procurando Nemo", bolo, docinhos, sucos, refrigerantes, etc.

A festa foi um sucesso. Joe ganhou um monte de brinquedos, uma guitarrinha do Ray, uma malinha de médico do Morris, um ursinho de pelúcia de Hope, um boneco do Chuck dos Rugrats da Neela, etc. Ele se divertiu muito, mas dormiu durante a maior parte do tempo. Como todo bebê de um ano, o seu aniversário era um dia como outro qualquer.

Chegando em casa, Abby colocou Joe no berço e depois foi ao seu quarto, encontrando um sorridente Luka lá dentro.

"Tenho um presente."

"Para mim? O aniversário foi do Joe..."

"Para nós. Luka disse, mostrando um envelope em suas mãos. Abby pegou o envelope, abriu-o e ficou boquiaberta.

"São..."

"Passagens para a Croácia. Vamos passar a lua-de-mel lá. O que acha? Assim você e Joe podem conhecer minha família e..."

"É maravilhoso, Luka!" Ela disse, tirando os olhos da spassagens e dando um selinho em Luka.

"Quando vamos?"

"Não sei, temos que nos casar primeiro, e você não me diz a data!"

"Ah, é..." Ela disse sorrindo. "Podemos marcar as passagens depois, então."

Eles se abraçaram, felizes.


	7. Gillian

Uma semana depois, Luka e Abby chegaram ap hospital de mãos dadas. O PS estava movimentado, então eles se trocaram depressa e foram atender os pacientes.

Abby chegou a um leito.

"Bom dia, sou a Dra. Abby Lockhart."

"Olá, sou Kelly Jones."

Abby olhou para a paciente, que exibia uma enorme barriga de grávida.

"Qual é o problema, Sra. Jones?"

"Oh, por favor, me chame de Kelly. Essa manhã tive algumas contrações, mas não eram fortes. Eu disse a James que eram Braxton-Hicks, mas ele quis vir mesmo assim." Abby viu que ao lado da paciente estava um homem sorridente, porém ansioso.

"Com quantas semanas você está?"

"38."

"Ok, vamos fazer um exame, preciso ver sua dilatação, e depois podemos fazer um ultrassom, tudo bem?"

"Sim." Abby fez o toque vaginal.

"Você está com dois centímetros. Está certa, provavelmente são Braxton-Hicks. Deve repousar um pouco e voltar assim que as contrações voltarem, ok?" Abby disse enquanto realizava o ultrassom e viu que estava tudo bem com o bebê. "Vocês já sabem o sexo?"

"Não, queremos que seja surpresa." O pai disse, sorrindo para a esposa.

Abby sorriu e disse: "Isso é ótimo, também quis que fosse surpresa."

"Você tem filhos?" Kelly perguntou.

"Sim, um menino de um ano. Mas nunca cheguei a 38 semanas." Abby disse sorrindo, mas com um olhar um pouco triste.

"Oh... ele nasceu prematuro?"

"Sim, 32 semanas. Passou um tempo na NICU, mas está bem agora." Ela disse orgulhosa.

"Que bom!" Kelly respondeu.

Abby, ao olhar para Kelly, sentiu um aperto no peito. Quando ficou grávida de Joe, tudo era muito incerto, e relacionamento com Luka, as suas inseguranças... agora ela tinha uma vida mais estável, um casamento por vir, estava acostumada com a maternidade... não pôde evitar de pensar em como seria bom ter outro filho, ter um novo bebê em casa, pra amamentar, brincar, cuidar... Luka ficaria louco de alegria, e Joe ia amar ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Ela sentiu-se triste por não poder ter mais filhos.

Antes de se deixar remoer por esses sentimentos, ela tratou de pensar em como era feliz do jeito que estava, só ela, Luka e Joe. Era uma família feliz, e nada mudaria isso.

Ela deu alta a Kelly e foi ver outros pacientes durante toda a manhã. Saiu para almoçar com Luka no Ike's e, quando voltaram, viram uma mulher na recepção.

"Gillian?"

"Ei, Luka!" Ela disse, abraçando Luka. Abby ficou só lhando, ao lado dele.

"E... Abby, certo?" ela disse soltando Luka e olhando para Abby.

"Sim... Olá, Gillian."

"O que faz aqui em Chicago?" Luka perguntou, animado. Animado demais, Abby pensou. Mas ela nunca ouviu a resposta da candense, já que Sam gritou, entrando com uma maca no hospital.

"Abby! Ela é sua paciente, não é?"

Abby viu Kelly na maca, com um James aflito correndo ao lado dela e dos paramédicos.

"Com licença, preciso ir." Abby disse e fiu atender Kelly no trauma 2.

"O que houve?"

"Kelly Jones, 30 anos, gestante de 38 semanas, está tendo contrações com intervalos de 2 minutos." O paramédico falou, e logo depois saiu da sala.

"Parece que o bebê quer vir ao mundo, Kelly." Abby disse, sorrindo, já examinando Kelly.

"Ok, você está com 9 centímetros de dilatação. Não deve demorar."

E assim, 30 minutos depois, um choro ecoou pela sala.

"É uma menina. Parabéns!" Abby disse ao casal, que chorava ao ver o bebê nos braços de Abby. Ela deu a tesoura para James cortar o cordão e colocou o bebê nos braços de Kelly.

"Você foi ótima, Kelly." Disse Abby. "Como vai chamá-la?"

"Você se chama Abigail, certo?" ela perguntou.

"Sim... oh, não, não faça uma maldade dessas com a pobre criança!" Os dois riram.

"Não, eu acho um lindo nome. O que você acha, amor?"

"Eu concordo. Será Abigail Jones."

Abby sorriu ternamente. "Obrigada... pela homenagem."

Enquanto isso, Luka e Gillian conversavam no Lounge. Ele pegava café para os dois, enquanto Gillian chegava mais perto dele. Quando ele se virou, deparou-se com ela quase colada nele.

"Luka... eu vim a Chicago a negócios, mas... eu senti a sua falta..." Luka mostrou-se surpreso.

"Mas já faz alguns anos, Gillian..." Ele tentou ir para trás, mas percebeu que já estava colado na mesa.

"É... mas você nunca saiu da minha cabeça." Gillian não perdeu tempo. Chegou ainda mais perto e tascou um beijo em Luka. Ele se surpreendeu e, quando estava tentando se separar dela, Abby entrou no Lounge e viu a cena, em choque.


	8. Não me procure

Gillian era muito sortuda. Foi o que Luka conseguiu pensar ao jogar-se no sofá do apartamento, sozinho. Sortuda por ele não bater em mulheres. Ele sentia tanta raiva dela, e não podia acreditar nos acontecimentos da última hora. Gillan o beijando à força, Abby vendo, indo embora correndo. Ele tentando se desvencilhar de Gillian. Tentando achar Abby, vendo-a pegar um táxi do outro lado da rua, com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas. Droga, droga, droga. Ele tentou segui-la até em casa o mais rápido que pôde, pegando outro táxi, mas um acidente de carro pouco à frente dele o atrasou. Ele tentou descer do táxi e ir correndo, mas quando chegou ao apartamento, correndo feito louco, viu apenas um bilhete em cima da mesa. Ela se fora. E levou Joe com ela.

_**Estou com Neela. Joe está bem. Não me procure.**_

Apenas isso. Um pequeno bilhete escrito às pressas, coisas de Joe espalhadas pelo chão. E então, ele se jogou no sofá, pensando em como Gillian era uma mulher sortuda. Colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou, o desespero tomando conta dele. Abby e Joe eram a vida dele. E agora? O que seria dele? O apartamento pareceu tão grande, tão vazio. Ele olhou em volta, e podia ouvir o riso de Joe no tapete, com Abby fazendo brincadeiras com ele, com voz de criança.

Ele pensou em ir ao apartamento de Neela. Era o antigo apartamento de Abby, ele saberia ir até lá de olhos fechados. Mas Abby não quer. Ela precisa de um tempo e Luka sabe mais do que ninguém que procurá-la agora não será bom.

Ele decidiu ir tomar um banho, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi chorar, encostou-se a uma parede e deslizou o corpo até sentar-se no chão, colocando as mãos de volta ao rosto.

Não pôde dormir durante toda a noite. Teve momentos de fraqueza e ligou para o celular de Abby. Sem resposta.

Depois de muito tentar, ele desistiu de tentar dormir na cama deles. Sentia muita falta de Abby ao seu lado. Foi ao quarto de Joe, viu o berço vazio, os brinquedos. Adormeceu por fim encolhido no tapete do quarto do bebê, exausto.

Abby chegou ao apartamento de Neela com Joe no bebê-conforto. Ela pôs Joe na mesa e abraçou a amiga, chorando. Elas passaram horas conversando, Abby explicou o que viu e Neela tentou dizer a Abby que Luka nunca faria isso, que isso era culpa da Gillian.

"Abby, ele te ama. Qualquer um pode ver isso! Ele nunca te trairia, eu tenho certeza!"

"Neela, ele já foi tão mulherengo, e eles têm uma história, que eu nem sei qual é..." Abby dizia aos soluços. E elas conversaram muito, até que Abby se acalmou um pouco e começou a pensar racionalmente.

Neela cuidou de Joe, depois adormeceu no sofá, enquanto Abby ficou à frente da janela, fitando o infinito, pensativa. O Luka não faria isso... uma amante? Não... Ele me ama... ele me pediu em casamento... Joe...

Abby tinha tantos pensamentos na cabeça que estava ficando tonta. Ela ouviu seu celular, e só pelo toque sabia que era Luka. Não atendeu.

Quando o sol nasceu, Neela acordou.

"Nossa, acabei caindo no sono..." ela disse. Abby apreciava o nascer do sol. Ao ouvir Neela, ela virou-se, encarando a amiga.

"Eu decidi o que vou fazer." Ela tinha, no rosto inchado, uma expressão séria, decidida. Seja o que fosse, Neela viu que Abby não voltaria atrás.


	9. No aeroporto

Luka chegou ao hospital na manhã seguinte, já procurando por Abby. Ele tinha esperança de poder falar com ela lá, já que os dois tinham plantão. Ele decidiu que falaria com ela, gritaria, choraria, mas fosse o que fosse, ela ia acreditar nele. Ele não era culpado, e ela teria que entender isso. Ele procurou por ela, perguntou por ela, mas nada. As horas foram passando e ela não havia aparecido por lá. Luka resolveu procurar por Neela, mas era dia de folga dela. Ele decidiu, então, ir à casa de Neela. Teria que conversar com Abby de qualquer jeito, e nem conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Porém, quando ele pensou em ir embora, apareceram 3 traumas, e precisaram da ajuda dele.

Luka queria morrer. Toda vez que ele sequer pensava em ir embora, acontecia algo que o prendia ao hospital. Foram 8 traumas ao todo, e o hospital estava lotado.

Já era fim de tarde quando ele estava no trauma 1, atendendo um MVA. Timmy chegou à porta do trauma.

"Dr. Kovac, ligação para você."

"Estou ocupado, Timmy." Respondeu Luka, mal humorado.

"É a Dra. Lockhart. Linha 2."

Luka desviou o olhar do paciente e olhou para Timmy, surpreso. Chamou Pratt para ficar com o paciente e foi atender a ligação na sala de trauma mesmo.

"Alô." Respondeu Luka, ansioso.

"Luka, sou eu. Me encontre no aeroporto agora. Portão 5."

"Aeroporto? Por quê?"

"Apenas venha, ok? Tchau."

"Ei, Abby!" mas ela já tinha desligado. Ele simplesmente falou a Pratt que teria que sair, nem que fosse demitido por isso. Correu ao lounge, trocou-se e saiu apressado.

Luka dirigiu rápido, passando por todos os semáforos amarelos e buzinando pra quem estivesse em sua frente. Estacionou o carro e correu até o portão 5. Ele viu Abby de costas para ele, conversando animadamente com uma pessoa. Ele foi andando e, quando chegou mais perto, teve que piscar os olhos algumas vezes para ter certeza que seus olhos não o enganavam. Ele viu um monte de malas no carrinho ao lado de Abby, e Carter estava com Joe no colo. Ele sorria para Abby, depois olhou para Joe, brincando com ele.

Os olhos de Luka encheram-se de fúria. Ele andou mais rápido, até que Carter e Abby perceberam a sua presença. Luka tinha lágrimas nos olhos, os lábios estavam apertados, as mãos fechadas. Ele começou a imaginar o que seria aquilo. Abby o chamara para ele se despedir de Joe, porque mais do que rapidamente ela voltara com Carter e iam fazer uma viagem romântica? Ou pior, iam pra África juntos?

"Oi Luka!" Carter disse sorrindo, casualmente, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo ele estar com a noiva de outro no aeroporto, segurando o filho também de outro.

"O que está acontecendo aqui??" A voz dele era rouca de tanta raiva, se não fosse por Joe no colo de Carter, Luka com certeza já estava segurando o colarinho dele.

"Abby, eu disse que ele entenderia mal..." Carter disse, dando um passo para trás, sentindo a fúria do amigo.

"Entender o quê? O que há para entender? Por que estamos aqui?"

Abby foi em direção a Luka, ficando entre ele e Carter.

"Oi Luka." Ela disse e deu um selinho em Luka. Com isso, ele se acalmou. Era como um peso de 3 toneladas fosse tirado de seu peito, e seu coração pôde tentar voltar ao ritmo normal.

"Abby, o que..."

"Calma, deixa eu te explicar..." Nessa hora, Joe viu o pai e começou a levantar os bracinhos, pedindo colo a ele. Carter então deu Joe para Luka.

"Aqui está sua passagem Luka." Abby entregou uma das passagens que ele tinha comprado, só que estava marcada para um vôo para daqui a 2 horas. Abby olhou nos seus olhos, que ainda estavam confusos, e ela sorriu.

"Estávamos te esperando para fazer o check-in." Carter disse.

"Luka, essa era a surpresa que eu estava preparando para o casamento. Vamos nos casar na Croácia. Já falei com seu pai e... Carter aceitou ser o nosso padrinho."

Luka ainda estava confuso. Casamento? Croácia? Carter? Padrinho? Pai??

"Mas Abby, e quanto a..." Ela o interrompeu.

"Luka... vamos conversar sobre isso depois, ok?" Luka mal podia acreditar. Ele achando que ela nunca mais ia querer olhar pra cara dele, e ela resolve viajar pra Croácia pra se casarem. Ele foi mudando a expressão, de angústia para alegria. Sorrindo, ele abraçou a noiva, apaixonadamente, com o braço que não segurava o filho. Eles se separam, e Luka voltou os olhos a Carter, desta vez bem mais amigavelmente. Estendeu o braço ao amigo, que apertou a sua mão.

"Carter me desculpe, eu..."

"Não tem problema, Luka. Eu entendo. Então, posso mesmo ser o padrinho?"

"Eu não teria escolhido ninguém além de você." Os três sorriram. O pequeno silêncio foi rompido por alguém atrás deles, vindo da mesma direção que Luka tinha vindo.

"Ei, vocês não estão pensando em ir a algum casamento sem a madrinha, né?" Todos viraram e olharam para Neela, que vinha com uma mala de rodinhas, usando óculos escuros e sorrindo.

Eles então fizeram o check-in e entraram pelo portão 5. As salas de espera eram compostas por várias salinhas cheias de cadeiras, televisões e eram conectadas umas com as outras por uma porta. Eles entraram em uma das salas do meio, conversando sobre a África, o Joe e os últimos acontecimentos no County.

"E a Kem?" Luka perguntou.

"Ah, ela está bem. Está em Paris com a mãe, então ela vai pra Croácia direto de lá... estou morrendo de saudades..."

"Está nos EUA há muito tempo?".

"Há um mês. Três meses atrás eu liguei pro hospital para avisar que vinha. A Abby quem atendeu e mantivemos contato. Algum tempo depois ela me ligou falando dos planos do casamento, e que você não sabia de nada. Então eu vim aos EUA para resolver alguns negócios, mas não podia aparecer no hospital..."

Todos olharam para Abby, sorrindo. Ela, que estava olhando para Joe, no seu colo, percebeu isso e levantou o olhar.

"O quê? Ah, foi uma boa idéia vai..."

"Foi maravilhosa, amor..." Luka foi até ela e a beijou.

"Amor? Agora você vai vir com esses apelidos bregas?"

"Não é apelido brega. Você é o meu amor..." Luka sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando a sua bochecha. Abby sorriu, enquanto Neela e Carter viraram os olhos, pensando juntos: _"quanto mel!"_

O celular de Carter tocou, e ele atendeu indo pra longe deles. Depois de desligar, ele voltou e disse:

"Bem... agora quem tem uma surpresa pros noivos sou eu. Eu passei um bom tempo pensando em um bom presente para vocês..."

"Ah, Carter, não precisa de nada!"

"Deixe-me continuar, Abby. Depois de muito pensar, eu percebi que vocês não precisariam de um bem material, mas achei que talvez gostassem se recebessem alguns convidados especiais para o casamento. Então eu comprei algumas passagens extras e chamei algumas pessoas."

Nisso, uma das portas de outra salinha se abriu e de lá saíram Morris, Ray, Hope, Sam, Chunny, Halleh, Kerry, Henry, Maggie e Eric, acompanhado de uma mulher. Os queixos de Abby e Luka caíram, não acreditando no que viam. Todos entraram alegres e, sabendo que era uma surpresa para o casal, eles entraram fazendo muito barulho, muita festa. Logo foi aquela chuva de abraços, beijos e apertos de mão. Abby ficou emocionada em ver Maggie e Eric.

"Maninha!!! Achou que ia se casar sem chamar o seu irmão pra te levar ao altar?" Eric disse abraçando Abby com força. Ela abraçou de volta, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eric! Que saudade!! Como você está?"

"Estou ótimo. Essa é Melissa, minha namorada." Ela cumprimentou a nova cunhada e depois abraçou a mãe longamente. O relacionamento delas melhorou tanto depois do nascimento de Joe, se falavam sempre, mas fazia quase um ano que não se viam.

Os dois também mataram a saudade de Kerry, que viajou de Miami para viajar com eles.

"Kerry!!! Que bom que pôde vir!! Ea Courtney? E o programa?

"A Courtney não pôde vir, teve que trabalhar... O programa vai bem! E esse moço, ta tão grande!" Kerry disse, vendo Joe.

"Está mesmo." Disse Abby, orgulhosa. "Ele até já disse mamãe! Mas o Henry também ta enorme!"

"Eles crescem rápido... Quer dizer então que resolveram se casar, é?"

"Pois é, noivamos logo depois que você saiu... longa história!" E Abby continuou conversando com Kerry, Sam, Maggie, Eric e Melissa, enquanto os outros também conversavam, rindo.

Já era quase hora de embarcar, então todos foram pegar os pertences. Carter olhava no relógio nervoso.

"O que foi, Carter?" Luka perguntou, com Abby a seu lado. A essa hora, Joe já tinha ido de colo em colo, e agora estava com Eric.

"É que... ainda ta faltando alguém..."

"Quem?" eles perguntaram perplexos. Nesse instante, a outra porta se abriu e Susan apareceu, com Chuck e Cosmo atrás dela. Ela exibia aquele sorriso enorme.

"Susan!" Abby disse, indo até ela, abraçando-a. Foi então que ela percebeu algo diferente e quando elas se separam, ela abaixou os olhos e viu a barriga da amiga.

"Oh, meu Deus! Você está grávida!" Ela disse, rindo, e abraçou-a mais uma vez.

"Também estava com saudades, Abby! E sim, Cosmo terá uma irmãzinha daqui 3 meses." Todos cumprimentaram Susan e Chuck. Cosmo estava um pouco tímido, mas deu um beijo em todas as mulheres.

A conversa voltou a ficar animada, mas era hora de entrar no avião. Todos pegaram suas passagens e foram em direção ao portão de embarque.


	10. No avião

Eram 6 homens, 9 mulheres e 3 crianças, todos animados e com muito papo pra pôr em dia. Não é difícil concluir que o grupo "causou" no avião. Eles se dividiram em quatro fileiras juntas e conversavam da forma que podiam, virando-se para trás, mudando de lugar, etc.

"Conseguimos milagrosos quatro dias de folga!! Todos nós juntos!" Chunny disse.

"Milagrosos nada! Tive que mexer muitos pauzinhos..." disse Carter, que teve que negociar com a administração e pagar quatro dias de funcionários temporários.

"É uma pena que Pratt e Gates tiveram que ficar pra nos cobrir..."

"Pratt e quem?" perguntou Susan.

"Tony Gates. Ele era paramédico, agora é interno. Pergunta pra Neela, ela o conhece bem..." disse Chunny, e todos riram. Bem, todos os que conheciam Gates. Neela revirou os olhos. Susan não deixou de perceber um súbito mau humor por parte de Ray com esta parte da conversa.

"Pára com isso, Chunny... Gates é passado, ok?" Disse Neela e todos se surpreenderam. Ela percebeu isso e continuou: "Terminamos há quase uma semana. Vocês não sabiam? A rede do fofocas do County tá fraca, heim?"

Os olhos de Ray brilharam. Ele virou-se para Neela, que estava a seu lado, como se quisesse confirmar o que ouvira nos olhos negros da indiana. Encontrando sinceridade em seu olhar, ele sorriu levemente, e ela retribuiu o sorriso.

Susan estava ao lado de Abby. Virou-se e disse:

"Nossa, quanta coisa aconteceu depois que eu saí. Nem acredito que você engravidou! E do Luka!" Abby deu risada.

"Pois é... às vezes nem eu acredito! Demorou, mas finalmente me acostumei com a maternidade... Achei que não tinha nascido pra isso, mas sabe que até levo jeito?"

"Ela é a melhor mãe do mundo. Desculpe, Susan, mas é verdade." Luka, que estava sentado do outro lado de Abby com Joe no colo, não pôde deixar de ouvir a conversa. Logo Chuck, que tinha Cosmo no colo e estava do outro lado de Susan, retrucou: "A minha Sue é a melhor mãe do mundo!"

"Ok, essa disputa não vai ter fim, não vamos brigar, meninos!" Susan disse olhando para os dois, ela e Abby divertindo-se com o "confronto de pais".

Algum tempo depois, todos pareciam ter se acalmado. Abby e Luka podiam até ouvir alguns roncos dos bancos de trás, e quem ainda estava conversando mantinha o tom de voz baixo, ao contrário da sessão de piadas do Morris que eles testemunharam há pouco. Luka estava dando a mamadeira para Joe, que tomou tudo e logo dormiu. Resolveu que era hora de conversar com Abby.

"Abby, sobre ontem... quero que saiba que..."

"Luka..." ela olhou para baixo, mexendo as mãos com nervosismo, e depois o encarou. "...eu vi você tentando se desvencilhar dela. Na hora eu fiquei confusa... bem, na hora e nas muitas horas seguintes. No fundo eu sabia que você não tinha culpa, mas me machucou muito ver você beijando outra mulher..."

"Eu não a beijei, Abby. Achei que estava reencontrando uma amiga, mas ela me atacou! Estou com tanta raiva dela que você não tem noção." Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, depois Luka voltou a falar.

"Eu te amo, Abby. Desde que nós voltamos eu nunca tive vontade de beijar mulher alguma, que não fosse você. É você que eu quero beijar pelo resto da minha vida, é com você que eu quero..." e ele continuou a frase sussurrando no ouvido dela. Ela ouviu e deu um tapa de leve no ombro dele, ficando vermelha. Eles riram. Passou-se mais um momento de silêncio, desta vez mais sereno, até que Abby aproximou o rosto do dele, encostando os narizes, e depois deu-lhe um beijo delicado, cheio de carinho. E quando seus lábios se desvencilharam dos dele, ela sussurrou: "Eu também te amo."


	11. Split

Eles desembarcaram em Paris, mas nem saíram do aeroporto. Pegaram outro avião menor para o aeroporto de Split, no litoral croata. Lá foram recebidos pelo pai e pelo irmão de Luka.

"Tata!" Luka disse, abraçando o pai, feliz. Não o via há muito tempo, e estava louco pra finalmente apresentar Abby e Joe a ele. Luka foi abraçar o irmão também, enquanto todos esperavam atrás dele.

"Tata, esta é Abby Lockhart, minha noiva, e este é nosso filho Joseph." Luka falou em inglês e Yosen parecia entender bem. Ele estendeu a mão para Abby, que disse:

"Halo, izbirljiv to sastati se te!" (oi, prazer em conhecê-lo!) Luka arregalou os olhos, assustado com Abby, que só fez uma cara de 'que foi?' pra ele.

"Eu já falei com Abby no telefone." Yosen falou, simpático, abraçando a futura nora. "Que garotinho mais lindo é o meu neto!" ele falou em inglês carregado de sotaque, pegando Joe no colo.

"Ah, é, esqueci que vocês armaram um plano..." Luka disse, olhando para os dois, sorrindo.

Depois Yosen e Andrei cumprimentaram todos os outros, e de lá eles foram para a casa de Yosen com o carro dele, o carro de Andrei e mais dois taxis.

Chegando lá, todos ficam boquiabertos com a beleza do local. Era uma casa simples, porém bem ampla, com vista para o mar. A praia era tranqüila, poucas pessoas e ondas calmas. A água era de um azul bem escuro, contrastando com o azul clarinho do céu. Yosen vivia com dois cães, um da raça labrador, que recepcionou alegremente todos os visitantes, e um dálmata, raça originária dali. Joe ficou muito curioso com os cachorros, assustou-se um pouco quando o labrador lambeu seu rosto, mas logo estava brincando com eles. Lá eles tomaram um chá com bolachas e, ao anoitecer, Andrei levou todos os convidados até o hotel, onde será realizada a festa de casamento, em dois dias. Restaram apenas Luka, Abby e Joe, que se hospedariam na casa de Yosen.

Depois que todos se acomodaram, tomaram banho e descansaram um pouco, saíram para jantar num restaurante típico do país. Lá, eles conheceram a família de Andrei: sua mulher Melinda e seus filhos, Ana, de 15 anos, Andro, de 13 e Gabrjiela, de 8 anos. Foi estranho para Luka ver seu irmão mais novo com filhos grandes, dois adolescentes... ele se lembrou de Jasna e Marko... eles estariam ainda maiores... Jasna já estaria na faculdade... será que ela seguiria a carreira do pai? Esses pensamentos o entristeceram um pouco, e Abby percebeu isso. Ela inclinou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Você está bem?" Luka acordou de suas tristes lembranças, e subitamente alegrou-se pelo simples fato de olhar para Abby, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, porém preocupada. Ela olhou para o outro lado da mesa e viu Ana discutindo com seu irmão sobre algo que ela não entendia, e percebeu do que se tratava.

"Saudades dos seus filhos?" Ela disse com cuidado, apertando forte a mão de Luka. Ele lembrou-se daquele ano, em que ela fez o mesmo, no hospital, na véspera de Natal. Eles não estavam mais juntos, foi pouco depois daquele rompimento horrível, e ela apertou a mão dele e fez a mesma pergunta, tentando da forma como podia confortá-lo. Na época, ele surpreendeu-se sobre como ela podia ser tão gentil, tão amável, após tudo o que ele dissera a ela, sobre não ser bonita ou especial o suficiente. Hoje ele sabia que eles na verdade nunca se separaram de verdade, suas vidas tomaram diversos rumos, mas suas almas estavam todo o tempo ali, juntas, unidas num amor tão forte que nem o tempo pôde separar.

Luka sorriu de leve, olhou nos olhos da noiva e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela o olhou com ternura, passando a mão nos cabelos dele e pôs seus lábios perto do ouvido dele novamente. "Quer ir embora? Podemos conversar em outro lugar..."

"Não, tá tudo bem. Quero curtir esse momento. Nossas famílias, nossos amigos, todos juntos... depois conversamos, ok?"

Abby continuou preocupada, mas acenou com a cabeça. Percebeu que depois disso o humor de Luka melhorou bastante, ele conversou bastante com o pai e com o irmão, e depois pegou Joe no colo e ficou brincando com ele.

Já era bem tarde quando eles saíram do restaurante, e como todos estavam cansados da viagem, foram direto para o hotel e para as respectivas casas o foram dormir. No dia seguinte, todos se encontraram novamente. Os convidados passaram o dia todo na praia, divertindo-se como nunca. Abby, Luka, Yosen, Andrei e Melinda passaram o dia todo acertando os últimos detalhes do grande dia. Eles deixaram Joe e os primos com Neela e Susan, para brincarem na praia.

Foram então ao hotel verificar o espaço que tinham para o casamento, a arrumação do buffet, dos arranjos florais, da música, etc. Abby levou na mala seu vestido de noiva e a roupa de Luka para o casamento, então foi com Melinda a uma lavanderia para passar as roupas.

Ao fim do dia, os dois estavam exaustos com a correria do dia. Abby saiu do banho e se jogou na cama, enquanto Luka entrava no quarto depois de pôr Joe para dormir. Ele sorriu e deitou-se ao lado de Abby.

"Amanhã é o grande dia..." Luka disse, os dois encarando o teto.

"Pois é... nem acredito!" Ele desviou o olhar e encarou-a.

"Está dando para trás?" Ela olhou para ele como se achasse que ele enlouquecera.

"Nunca." Ele sorriu e a beijou, primeiro de leve, depois intensificando o beijo, até deixá-la sem fôlego. Ele separou seus lábios dos dela, começando a beijar seu pescoço, dizendo uma palavra a cada beijo.

"Que tal... comemorarmos... a nossa... última... noite... de solteiros...?"

"De jeito nenhum..." Abby disse tentando se desvencilhar dele. "Luka, estamos na casa do seu pai..."

"Duvido que ele vá se importar."

"Mas eu vou!" disse Abby, encarando Luka. "Ia ser... esquisito, não acha? Além do mais..." ela continuou, beijando de leve a testa do noivo "...temos que nos guardar para a lua-de-mel." Os dois sorriram. Luka, percebendo que não ia vencer a discussão, abraçou-a apertado, e eles adormeceram.


	12. Lubby weding!

_Trilha sonora: _

_Angel, de Sarah Mclachlan_

_She, de Elvis Costello_

_My destiny, de Katharine Mcphee_

_Kiss me, de Sixpence None The Richer_

Abby despertou devagar, ajustando seus olhos à claridade dos raios de sol de adentravam o quarto. Ela logo percebeu que Luka não estava mais ao seu lado. Ela lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas. Na mesa, estavam Yosen, Melinda, Neela, Susan e Kerry, tomando café da manhã.

"Bom dia..."

"Bom dia dorminhoca!! Já íamos te acordar para o dia da noiva!"

"Mas o casamento é só à tarde..."

"Por isso mesmo! À tarde é daqui a pouco! Vamos fazer um ritual de embelezamento completo, sessão lulu!!" disse Susan, animada.

"Onde está Luka?"

"Ah, ele deu uma saidinha, já já ele volta." Disse Neela, já empurrando Abby para a mesa, para tomar café."

"Eu vou à casa do Andrei, ele me pediu pra levar umas coisas..." disse Yosen. Abby acenou com a cabeça, e ele saiu.

Abby achou que ia enlouquecer. Depois do café, elas se trancaram na suíte em que Abby e Luka estavam hospedados e ficaram completamente malucas. Colocaram um som com músicas animadas. Fizeram Abby se sentar numa poltrona e Neela foi logo pegando os pés da Abby e colocando na água quente e pegou uma mão e começou a tirar o esmalte para fazer as unhas. Kerry começou a pentear os cabelos de Abby e puxou, levantou, prendeu, soltou, molhou, secou, pensando em como seria o penteado ideal. As três tinham receitas diferentes de máscaras faciais, e como não chegaram à conclusão de qual era a melhor, passaram uma máscara atrás da outra, deixando o rosto de Abby esticado e limpo como nunca. Então Susan começou a maquiá-la.

"Susan, eu ainda vou tomar banho!"

"Ah, querida, isso é só o teste!" E Susan pintou um olho diferente do outro, pra ver qual ficava melhor. Abby não gostou de nenhum deles. Estava se olhando com horror no espelho quando alguém bateu na porta.

"Entre!" Kerry gritou.

"Oi, gente..." Ray entrou e se assutou um pouco com a cara da noiva. "er... o Luka tá por aí?"

"Não, né Ray, o noivo ta proibido de entrar!'

"Ah, tá... então tá..." e ele foi saindo, mas Abby falou antes que ele pudesse fugir.

"Por que você está procurando por ele?"

"É só, que.. bem... ah, não é nada não, Abby, fica tranqüila!" E ele tentou sair de novo.

"Fala Ray!!!" Abby parecia muito brava agora, e Ray percebeu que não tinha escapatória.

"É que... bem... não o vimos a manhã toda. Estamos todos tentando achá-lo..."

"O quê?? Ele sumiu??" Abby saiu correndo do quarto, quase atropelando Ray e desceu as escadas. Lá ela viu Andrei, Melissa e Yosen.

"Onde ele está?" Abby perguntou, e houve um silêncio mortal na sala. Yosen então andou até ela e colocou a mão no ombro da futura nora. Ela o olhou nos olhos e ele disse:

"Abby... acho que sei onde Luka está."

Abby andou ao lado dos canteiros floridos, e avistou-o ao longe. Ela foi chegando mais perto, e pôde vê-lo sentado no chão, falando baixinho em croata? Ele estava rezando? Ela não sabia dizer...

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Foi só quando ela tocou seu ombro que ele percebeu a sua presença. Ele a viu e eles sorriram timidamente. Ela agachou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela pôs a mão na cintura dela e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. 

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas vendo o que estava à frente dos dois: três túmulos, cheios de grama a flores no chão. Nas placas se via palavras em croata, mas Abby conseguia ler os nome. Danjiela, Jasna e Marko Kovac.

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

"Estávamos procurando por você..."

"Desculpe... eu só... eu precisava..."

"Eu sei..." Houve um momento de silêncio. Luka já havia rezado, chorado, deixado os buquês de flores, e estava falando sobre Abby e Joe quando ela apareceu.

"Eu... queria contar a eles... sobre você e Joe... " Ele olhou pra ela, encontrando-a num olhar carinhoso. "Todas as vezes que eu vim aqui eu me sentia tão só... tão... perdido... acho que eles estão felizes... sabe, por eu ter alguém agora... ter uma família de novo. Eu sei que hoje é um dia especial para nós, mas eu tinha que vir..."

"Shh, Luka..." Abby disse, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele, calando-o. "Essa vai ser pra sempre a sua família. Eu jamais pediria que ela deixasse de fazer parte da sua vida Ela faz parte de quem você é, e eu o amo assim, do jeitinho que você é, sem tirar nem pôr... nunca se esqueça disso, ok?" Luka tinha os olhos marejados. O que fizera para merecer alguém como Abby? Ela o beijou na testa, e eles ficaram ali por mais algum tempo, e depois saíram andando de mãos dadas, prontos para finalmente serem marido e mulher. 

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

No caminho até o carro, inde Yosen esperava por eles, Luka disse no ouvido de Abby:

"Hum... a sua cara tá engraçada..." Abby riu divertidamente. "Eu vou matar a Susan."

Eram 17:00, do horário local. O céu tinha poucas nuvens brancas decorando o céu azul. O sol estava forte, mas já começava a baixar devagar, em direção ao horizonte, onde ele encontraria o mar. A água era cristalina, a praia estava calma, a areia era quase branca, porém escassa. Um pouco à frente, havia um deque, que tinha dois pilares de estilo grego, brancos, decorados com lisianthus brancos que se espalhavam por meio de cipós, fazendo um contorno delicado pelos pilares. Entre os pilares, havia uma mesa pequena e alta, também decorada. Em cima da mesa havia uma bíblia. Entre o deque e o hotel, havia uma conexão por uma passarela de madeira, que estava decorada apenas com alguns lisianthus colocados no chão, nas laterais. Ao redor, havia várias cadeiras de madeira brancas, colocadas organizadamente no gramado.

Estavam todos no salão principal do hotel, exceto Abby, Maggie, Susan e Eric. Os convidados foram indo devagar para fora, sentando-se nas cadeiras. Todos estavam bem vestidos, mas sem exageros, afinal era um casamento à beira da praia. As mulheres usavam vestidos, na maioria longos e leves, por causa do calor. Os homens estavam de calça e camisa clara.

Depois que os convidados se sentaram, o padre tomou sua posição atrás da mesa entre os pilares. A hora estava quase chegando.

No salão, Luka estava muito, muito nervoso. Ele ajeitava a roupa milhares de vezes, andava de um lado para outro e não conseguia se concentrar em conversa alguma.

"Calma Luka!" disse Kerry, ajeitando o colarinho da camisa de Luka, que vestia uma camisa branca de manga longa, com algumas pregas na frente, calças e sapatos beges. Ele estava absolutamente fantástico, era incrível como uma roupa simples caía tão bem no croata.

Luka não respondeu Kerry, só lhe deu um olhar preocupado.

"Ta tudo bem, tudo indo às mil maravilhas. Não precisa ficar preocupado!!" Ela disse, se divertindo com o nervosismo dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, na suíte presidencial do hotel, Maggie e Eric esperavam na sala, enquanto Susan terminava de arrumar Abby. Quando ela foi para a sala, os dois ficaram boquiabertos, e uma Susan muito sorridente estava ao lado dela, orgulhosa.

'Oh, meu Deus..."

"Maninha..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta ao salão, todos estavam prontos. As portas do elevador se abriram e todos viraram para ver Maggie e Susan.

"Ela está pronta. Vamos começar!" disse Maggie, mal contendo a euforia.

Luka respirou fundo. A hora havia chegado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do lado de fora, os convidados conversavam animadamente. Subitamente, o som do violino os calou, e todos viraram-se para trás. Os primeiros a entrar foram Maggie e Yosen, seguidos por Susan e Carter e Neela e Ray. Luka e Abby decidiram fazer Neela e Ray padrinhos de Abby e Carter e Susan do Luka. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença, já que os quatro eram importantes para os dois. Depois, entrou Hope com o pequeno Joe nos braços. Joe vestia uma camisa, calças jeans e sapatinhos sociais, e segurava, com ajuda de Hope, uma cestinha com as alianças dos pais.

Após alguns momentos, Luka entrou com Kerry. A mãe dele falecera há muito tempo, e Kerry era uma grande amiga, e foi quase uma escolha natural. Ele continuava nervoso, agora mais do que nunca, sabendo que todos os olhos estavam nele. Quando ele chegou no deque, colocou-se próximo ao pilar direito. O violonista parou de tocar.

**Ponto de vista de Luka**

Um minuto se passou. Eu ficava mais e mais ansioso a cada segundo, minhas mãos suavam frio. Então, a música voltou a tocar, agora com uma melodia mais intensa. Não era a marcha nupcial, Abby foi absolutamente contra. Eram apenas algumas notas, provavelmente inventadas pelo próprio violonista, mas eram lindas.A porta se abriu e de lá saíram Cosmo e Gabrjiela. Eles seguravam juntos a alça de um cesta, e com a outra mão, jogaram as pétalas de rosas brancas e cremes pelo chão. Logo atrás, estava Eric, e ela. Oh, Deus...

_She  
May be the face i can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price i have to pay  
She may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings  
May be a hundred different things  
Within the measure of a day.  
_

Arregalei os olhos ao vê-la, e depois ele tive que piscar algumas vezes para ter certeza do que via. Abby estava absolutamente magnífica. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente cacheados, com algumas pequenas flores os enfeitando. Ela usava uma maquiagem leve, apenas para realçar sua beleza natural. Mas foi o vestido que mais me surpreendeu. Há alguns meses, Abby disse que não sabia se usaria um vestido branco, mas hoje agradeço tanto por ela resolver usar. Seu vestido é um tomara-que-caia q contorna perfeitamente suas curvas. É todo bordado com formas delicadas. O vestido é longo, mas não tem cauda. Abby segura um buquê com as mesmas flores da decoração.

_  
She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into a heaven or a hell  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell _

She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She may be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That i'll remember till the day i die

Mas o que me hipnotiza durante todo o seu trajeto até mim é o seu olhar. Desde à porta, ela encontrou o meu olhar, e continuamos assim, olhando um para o outro nos olhos, sorrindo, até ela chegar. Com a aproximação, posso sentir o seu perfume, levemente doce. Posso ver também a perfeição de sua roupa, de seus cabelos, de seu rosto. A perfeição de minha futura esposa.

_She  
May be the reason i survive  
The why and wherefore i'm alive  
The one i'll care for through the rough and ready years  
Me i'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes i've got to be  
The meaning of my life is_

Ao chegar, Eric dá um beijo na bochecha da irmã e aperta minha mão. Então, eu pego a mão da minha noiva, sorrindo como bobo. Inclino-me para beijar sua bochecha, e sussurro:

"Você está linda!"

"Você também não está nada mal." Ela diz sorrindo. Ao contrário do meu nervosismo, eu sinto uma imensa paz em Abby, sua mão está quente, seu olhar é suave, seu sorriso, contagiante. Assim, ainda de mão dadas, Abby entrega o buquê a Neela e nos viramos para o padre.

She, she, she

**Ponto de vista de abby**

Susan termina minha maquiagem e finalmente me olho no espelho. Suspirei longamente ao perceber que a hora tinha chegado. Lá estava eu, olhando-me no reflexo, usando o vestido escolhido com tanto carinho, cabelos e maquiagem prontos. Susan também olhou para o reflexo e abriu aquele sorriso que me deixou mais confiante.

"Acha que o Luka vai gostar?"

"Gostar? Acho que ele vai amar. Vou avisar o Carter pra colocar um babador no noivo!"

Nós rimos e saímos do quarto, em direção à salinha. Lá, encontramos Maggie e Eric.

'Oh, meu Deus..." disse minha mãe, olhando para mim.

"Maninha..." Eric tinha o queixo caído.

Sorri um pouco, envergonhada. Maggie correu para me abraçar. "Você é a noiva mais linda do mundo!"

Estávamos com os olhos marejados, e tive que conter-me para não arruinar a maquiagem. Depois Eric também veio me abraçar.

"Vou levar uma gata pro altar, que responsa!"

Assim, Maggie e Susan desceram para avisar a todos que eu estava pronta. Eric e eu esperamos alguns minutos e depois descemos também. Lá vimos que todos já estavam do lado de fora, posicionados. Eric avisou o violonista para voltar a tocar, pegou o meu braço e me levou até a porta.

_I have always dreamed of this  
I'll admit that there was something I missed  
I'm wondering if it is for real  
Every mistake, every wrong turn, everytime I lost my way  
Lead me to this moment of bliss tonight_

"Está pronta?" Eric perguntou, Gabrjiela e Cosmo já indo para fora. Eu suspirei e sorri para ele.

"Eu sempre estive pronta." Eu me surpreendi com tanta segurança. Achei que quando chegasse a hora eu fosse ficar nervosa, louca, ia sair correndo, sei lá. Mas me pareceu tão... natural. Casar-me com Luka era simplesmente a coisa certa a fazer. Minha alma estava em paz, sabendo que eu ia agora andar em direção à felicidade.

Assim, saímos pela porta em direção ao corredor florido. Senti todos os olhares em mim, e no começo eu olhei um pouco para as pessoas ao redor. A maioria eram pessoas que eu conhecia, meus amigos, minha família... Havia alguns convidados de Luka que eu não conhecia. Vi meu bebê nos braços de Hope, tão lindo, com roupinha social... Hope segurava a cestinha com os anéis, já que Joe já os havia ignorado. Não pude deixar de sorrir nessa hora.

Mas quando olhei para Luka, não pude mais ver mais nada. Logo nossos olhares se encontraram. Ele estava maravilhoso, conseguiu ficar ainda mais bonito que o normal.

_With you, finally, I can break free  
With you, it's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be_

Eu estava hipnotizada. Ele também. Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém ali conosco. Era como se fôssemos os únicos seres no universo. Eu nem sei como é que continuei andando. 

You were always by my side  
That you believed in me was enough reason why  
I didn't stop, didn't give up, even if I've sometimes lost hope  
I did my best and I am blessed in life

Foi só quando Eric foi me dar um beijo que percebi que já tinha chegado. Luka então pegou a minha mão, e pude sentir que ela estava gelada. Eu me diverti um pouco ao pensar que estava nervoso. Ele se inclinou muito, já que a nossa diferença de tamanho é absurda, me beijando na bochecha.

_With you, finally, I can break free  
With you, it's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be_

_  
_"Você está linda!" Ele me disse com um sorriso, e eu vi em seu olhar a sua sinceridade.

"Você também não está nada mal." Eu disse com um sorriso maroto, já que ele provavelmente sabia que era o homem mais lindo do mundo.

_  
Can I get any higher?  
Tell me, does it get any stronger?  
I owe it to you that I made it through  
I never could've done it without you _

With you, finally, I can break free  
With you, it's all changing in my destiny  
Dream come true  
It's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be

Nós, então, viramo-nos para o padre, ainda de mãos dadas, para que ele começasse a cerimônia._  
I've realized that it's my destiny_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Havia apenas um problema para Abby. O padre era croata. Ela não entendeu uma palavra do que ele disse. Luka, então, falava para ela baixinho resumidamente o que o padre dizia. A bênção de Deus, a importância da família, a importância do amor.

Chegou a hora de cada um falar seus votos. Eles ficaram de frente um para o outro e deram as duas mãos. Abby começou.

"Luka, por todos esses anos, você foi um companheiro, um amigo, uma pessoa em que sempre pude confiar e com quem sempre pude contar. Mesmo quando não estávamos juntos, eu sentia que estávamos de alguma forma conectados. Eu só não percebia que o que nos conectava era amor. Posso dizer que os dias que passamos juntos têm sido os melhores da minha vida. Com você aprendi o verdadeiro significado do amor, e, o mais importante, reaprendi o valor de uma família. E por essas e outras, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado."

Luka nunca imaginou que um dia ouviria Abby falando sobre seus sentimentos na frente de todos. Suas palavras o tocaram de um jeito que ele se sentiu tão encantado com ela, tão maravilhosamente apaixonado. Ele sorriu para ela, seus olhos brilhando, e começou os seus votos.

"Abby, quando nos conhecemos, minha alma estava repleta de tristeza, culpa e ódio... Ter você comigo me ajudou a reconstruir a minha vida, a valorizar o nascer do sol de cada manhã. Um dia, eu te perdi, e fiquei mais uma vez sem rumo... foram anos e anos em que me senti perdido num mundo que não fazia mais sentido para mim. Rumo esse que só retomei quando Deus resolveu me deu mais uma chance de ser feliz. E essa chance, Abby, eu não vou largar jamais. Estou aqui hoje para eternizar esse amor por você, na frente de nossas famílias, nossos amigos, e principalmente perante a Deus. Eu te amo, Abby, o meu coração te pertence, e juro dedicar a minha vida você."

Abby tentou, mas acabou perdendo o controle pelas lágrimas, que teimavam em cair. Durante os votos dos dois, eles apertavam as mãos um do outro, a emoção tomando conta deles e de todos ali presentes.

Depois, Hope chegou chorando até eles com o pequeno Joe nos braços. Abby deu um beijo na cabeça do filho e pegou as alianças. Enquanto um colocava a aliança no dedo do outro, eles se olhavam, totalmente apaixonados, os olhos dos dois extremamente molhados. Depois, o padre disso algo que Abby, é claro, não entendeu.

"O que ele disse?" Luka sorriu e disse a ela, seus rostos já quase colados.

"Que eu já posso beijar a noiva..." Ela retribuiu o sorriso e eles se beijaram, como se fosse a primeira vez...

Nessa hora, a música "Kiss me" começou a tocar.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. _

kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

O beijo foi intensamente aplaudido por todos. Eles aproveitaram a música e prolongaram o beijo um pouco mais, até que uma chuva de pétalas de rosas brancas caiu em cima deles, e eles se soltaram para ver todos os convidados jogando as pétalas neles. Bem, quase todos. Alguns deles estavam muito ocupados, envolvidos com a música. Susan beijava Chuck, Eric beijava Melissa e... Ray beijava Neela. Abby se surpreendeu ao vê-los, mas o momento era dela, e estava muito ocupada beijando Luka mais uma vez.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

"Nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher..."

"Na verdade, esse deve ser o nosso terceiro beijo..." e Luka a beijou mais uma vez..." o quarto..."

_kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
_

Felizes como nunca, eles atravessaram o corredor, dessa vez juntos, juntos para sempre.


	13. Reela

**_Trilha: Too Little Too Late, de_ JoJo**

A cerimônia terminou ao entardecer, com o Sol se pondo no momento do beijo. O reflexo alaranjado tomou conta do lugar. A paisagem era tão bonita que eles resolveram transferir a festa que ia ser no salão para fora. Então, foram colocadas algumas mesas, com as cadeiras utilizadas na cerimônia em volta delas e o altar improvisado virou o palco. Depois de toda a arrumação, todos foram se sentar para comer e beber.

Uma banda local tocava músicas clássicas de casamento, algumas croatas e outras em inglês. Todos foram pegar a comida e se espalharam pelas mesas, conversando animadamente.

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (you know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (you know it's just too little too late)_

Neela estava bebendo champagne, sentada numa cadeira sozinha. Ela estava olhando para Luka e Abby, quando Ray chegou ao seu lado.

"Hey."

"Oi!" Ela foi pega um pouco de surpresa. Não sabia bem como lidar com ele depois daquele beijo... Foi ele quem a beijou naquela hora, mas ela retribuiu, se deixou envolver... e gostou. Muito. Ela decidiu fugir do assunto, mas foi para outro que não ajudou muito. Sem tirar os olhos dos noivos, ela disse, apontando com a mão da taça para eles.

"Eles estão tão felizes né..." Abby e Luka estavam juntos, tirando algumas fotos, primeiro só os dois, e depois Luka pegou Joe.

"É... nasceram um pro outro... não sei como não percebi isso antes..." Ela riu um pouco.

"Pois é... e pensar que quando eu era interna, eu tive uma quedinha pelo Luka..."

Ray arregalou os olhos. "Sério??" Eles se olharam, ela rindo.

"É... e sabe o que é pior? Eu contei isso pra Abby!" Ray não pôde conter a risada.

"Você contou pra Abby que gostava do Luka??"

"Ele tava com a Sam na época!!" Eles riram um pouco mais e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know_

Depois, Ray disse:

"Como o mundo dá voltas... Luka e Sam terminaram, você casou, Luka e Abby tiveram um filho, Sam se envolveu com Ben, você com Gates..."

"...e você com um monte de mulher." Ela retrucou, com um sorriso sarcástico. Ray, no entanto, não achou a menor graça.

"Talvez sim... mas desde aquela época, meu coração pertence a apenas uma." Eles se olharam, ela desfazendo o sorriso sarcástico do rosto, que deu lugar a uma expressão um pouco insegura. Ray, então, levou o rosto mais pra perto dela e lhe deu um selinho suave.

_It's just too little too late  
To little too wrong  
And i can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late_

Neela então teve certeza que era dela que ele falava, e quando ele desgrudou seus lábios dos dela, ela segurou seu pescoço com as mãos e o beijou longamente.

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know i have so much to give (i have so much to give)  
With a player like you, i don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_It's just too little, too late  
Yeah !_

Após um tempo, que nenhum dos dois saberia dizer se foi um minuto ou um ano, eles pararam de se beijar, olhando um pro outro de forma intensa. Ele então beijou a testa de Neela, e disse baixinho no seu ouvido.

"Eu sonhei com esse beijo por tanto tempo..." Ela então acariciou os cabelos dele, respondendo num sussurro ainda mais baixo que o dele.

"Então vamos parar de sonhar... e viver..."

_It's just too little too late  
To little too wrong  
And i can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late_.

Com isso, eles se beijaram de novo, e passaram o resto da festa de mãos dadas, dançando as músicas juntinhos, abraçados, finalmente felizes.


	14. Meu eterno amor

_Trilha sonora:Endless Love, de Mariah Carey e Luther Vandross_

A festa estava apenas começando para Abby e Luka. Após a cerimônia, os convidados foram abraçá-los, parabenizá-los, etc. Depois, quando as mesas foram postas e os convidados se espalharam mais, eles tiveram algum tempinho para tirar fotos. Assim que possível, Luka pegou o filho no colo e Abby o beijou na bochecha, os dois mortos de saudades do filho. Aproveitaram para tirar fotos com ele também. Foi só quando o fotógrafo foi tirar fotos da daminha que Abby pôde dar uma olhada geral na festa, e viu Ray e Neela se beijando num canto.

"Mas de novo?"

"O quê? Luka perguntou. Ele então viu pra onde Abby olhava e se surpreendeu um pouco.

"Uau..."

"É..."

"Não vejo a hora de fazer isso com você!" Ele disse e levou um tapa no ombro. Eles riam quando alguém os interrompeu.

"Luka!!"

"Oh, meu Deus! Leo!!" Abby viu Luka abraçando um rapaz de uns 25 anos, uma versão mais jovem de seu marido. Alto, moreno, olhos verdes, sorriso contagiante. Atrás dele estava uma garota oriental, que também assisitia ao abraço um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Eles se separaram, ainda muito sorridentes, e Luka falou para Abby:

"Abby, esse é meu primo Leo, ele também é médico, lá em Zagreb. Nós éramos unha e carne quando éramos crianças..."

"Olá, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la!"

"O prazer é meu. Seu inglês é muito bom..."

"Ah, estou sempre lendo os artigos em inglês... E agora eu to sendo forçado a falar em inglês..." ele disse e virou-se para a garota, trazendo-a mais para perto.

"Essa é Erina, minha namorada. Ela é estudante de medicina lá no Brasil, ta fazendo intercâmbio lá em Zagreb..."

"Oi! É um prazer conhecê-los. E parabéns pelo casamento." Ela disse meio tímida, cumprimentando os dois, com um sotaque completamente diferente do de Leo ou de Luka.

"Brasil? Você não parece brasileira." Luka disse divertidamente, e Abby concordou com a cabeça.

"Pois é, mas eu sou.! " Erina riu. "Meu pai nasceu no Japão, longa história... só não me peça pra sambar, porque todo mundo me pede isso!" Os quatro riram.

"E de quanto tempo é seu intercâmbio?

"Um mês." Os dois arregalaram os olhos.

"Um mês? E o que vai acontecer quando..."

"Não sabemos, Luka." Leo o interrompeu.

"Não quero nem pensar em ter que ir... e deixar o Leo..." Erina disse, pegando na mão do namorado. Luka ia dizer algo, mas de repente uma voz familiar chamou por Abby e ele do palco.

"Luka! Abby! " Morris chamou os dois com o microfone. O cantor da banda foi descansar um pouco, e os outros ficaram. Halleh subiu no palco e se juntou a Morris.

Morris conseguiu a atenção de todos. Abby, Luka, Joe, Erina e Leo eram os únicos no meio da pista de dança, uma pequena área de piso com gramado em volta.

"Gostaríamos de fazer uma pequena homenagem a esse casal que nos acompanha todos os dias. Que vocês sejam muito felizes, como sei que já são, tão felizes que o chefe possa nos dar um aumento!" Todos riram e a música começou a tocar. Abby sorriu para Luka, que deu Joe para Erina segurar. Ela e Leo então saíram de fininho da pista, restando apenas os noivos. Era uma música extremamente romântica, que Abby sempre pensava em Luka quando ouvia. Abby pegou as mãos de Luka e o levou mais para perto. Morris começou a cantar.

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

Luka levou as mãos dos dois até ele e beijou a mão dela.Durante todo o momento, eles se olharam nos olhos, como se cada palavra cantada fosse dita um ao outro.

Halleh começou a cantar, com a sua voz forte, porém de uma forma tão singela, que tocou o coração de cada um que estava ali.

_My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make_

Os convidados estavam vendo Abby e Luka, mas estes pareciam ter esquecido que havia mais gente ali. Um olhava para o outro, e sorria para o outro._  
_Quando Morris e Halleh começaram a cantar juntos, Luka tomou Abby nos braços, num abraçao apertado. Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela e ela colocou os dela em volta do pescoço dele, e eles dançaram devagar. Por momentos ela encostava a cabeça no peito dele, por outras ela o olhava.

_  
And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh yes  
You will always be  
My endless love  
_

Halleh continuou cantando, com Morris fazendo a segunda voz.

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever (forever)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
And love  
I'll be the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
'Cause baby_

Abby foi deslizando uma mão até o tórax dele, e com os olhos um pouco mais brilhantes, ela cantou baixinho, acompanhando a música:_  
You mean the world to me  
I know I've found in you_

Na pausa, ela sorriu, ele também. Luka mal pôde ouvir a voz de Abby, mas ficou emocionado vendo a boca dela pronunciar tais palavras. Então, os dois juntos cantaram um ao outro:_  
My endless love_

Com os olhos cada vez mais brilhantes, eles se beijaram. O beijo era gentil, acolhedor.

_  
And love  
I'll be the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
That you know I don't mind_

Quando o beijo terminou, eles voltaram a dançar abraçados. Nem perceberam que os convidados tinham começado a invadir a pista, e vários casais estavam entre eles ao fim da música. _  
Yes  
You'll be the only one  
I'm sure I cant deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love My love, my love_

Luka pegou uma mecha de cabelo de Abby e pôs atrás da orelha dela. Beijou-a ternamente na testa._  
My endless love_


	15. Mais que palavras

_Trilha sonora:More than words, de Naturally Seven_

A festa se estendeu até altas horas da noite. Após a "sessão bailinho", todos foram para a praia e fizeram um luau. O clima era ameno, fresco com um pouco de vento. A praia estava calma, mas um pouco mais agitada que à tarde. A lua iluminava o ambiente, fazendo seu reflexo nas águas do mar. Pouco a pouco, os convidados foram indo embora. Primeiro as famílias com crianças pequenas, depois os mais velhos... No fim, sobraram apenas algumas pessoas do County. Luka e Abby acharam que já era mais que hora de se retirarem. Normalmente os noivos são os primeiros a ir embora, mas eles estavam se divertindo tanto que já tinham ficado tempo demais. Abby foi até Susan, que estava com Joe.

"Susan, nós já vamos indo..." ela disse estendendo as mãos para pegar o filho.

"Ah, pode ir, mas o Joe fica!"

"O quê?"

"Amiga, é a sua noite de núpcias!! Um bebê de um ano não pode assistir a essas coisas não!"

"Sue... noite de núpcias é coisa pra virgens... me dá ele aqui!" Susan riu, mas não entregou Joe à mãe.

"Não! Vai aproveitar sua noite! O Joe vai ficar muito bem comigo."

Vendo que era uma briga que não podia vencer, Abby desistiu. Abaixou-se e beijou o pequeno já adormecido no colo de sua amiga.

"Olha lá heim... dá a mamadeira dele às 6 da manhã, e depois dá um banho. Ah, não esquece do patinho dele na hora do banho. E nada de geléia de amoras que ele tem..."

"Tá Abby!! Eu sei, ele é alérgico! Vai logo!" Abby ainda estava reticente, mas acabou indo em direção a Luka. Quando chegou, ele estranhou a falta do filho.

"Cadê o Joe?"

"A Susan ficou com ele..."

"Ahh..." Luka entendeu o que Susan planejara e deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Vamos logo." Abby pegou a mão dele e eles foram em direção ao hotel. O presente de casamento de todos do County foi uma noite na suíte presidencial. Luka, é claro, pretendia fazer muito bom uso do presente. Quando o elevador chegou ao andar da suíte. Abby e Luka andaram até a porta do quarto. Ao chegar em frente a ela, Luka colocou uma mão nas costas de Abby e outra nas pernas, levantando-a. Abby soltou um grito, assustada.

"Ahh!" Luka, já com a esposa nos braços, apenas sorriu e entrou no quarto.

"É a tradição!" Abby revirou os olhos. Luka deu um beijo nela antes de pô-la no chão. Abby soltou um bocejo.

"Hum... estou tão cansada..." Luka fez sua melhor cara de desapontado.

"Sério?" Abby olhou para ele e não pôde deixar de rir ao ver sua expressão. Ela olhou para cima e fez um biquinho.

"É... talvez um banho ajude a renovar as energias."

"Hum... um banho é...?" Luka disse, já a abraçando.

"Não Luka! Eu preciso de um banho banho mesmo, to me sentindo imunda... meus pés estão cheios de areia..." Disse Abby já indo em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta atrás dela. Luka apenas sorriu, sabendo que ela só queria estar cheirosa para ele. Abby saiu do banho uns 20 minutos depois, vestindo um roupão comprido. Luka entrou logo depois, tomando um banho também. Quando ele saiu do chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e estava se enxugando, quando viu que havia algo escrito no espelho embaçado. Ele chegou mais perto e leu.

"_Estou te esperando._

_Sua mulher,_

_Abby Kovac."_

Luka sorriu e por um bom tempo ele não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto. "Abby Kovac" Isso era real. Ela era mesmo sua mulher. Deus, ele era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele se vestiu com pressa, e saiu do quarto. Ficou desapontado ao não encontrá-la lá. Ele foi então até a sala, e a viu falando ao telefone.

"Eu sei Susan, mas eu fico preocupada!"

"Tá, tá...mas tem certeza? Eu posso ir aí agora mesmo e..."

Luka encostou-se na porta, apenas apreciando a vista. É claro que ele também estava preocupado com o filho, mas sabia que Susan podia cuidar muito bem dele por uma noite.

"Ok... sabe que pode me ligar né. A qualquer hora... tá... tchau." Abby desligou o telefone, ainda fazendo aquele biquinho. Ela percebeu que Luka a assistia, e sorriu fracamente. Ele foi até ela e a envolveu nos seus braços, beijando sua bochecha.

"Ele vai ficar bem... a Susan é ótima com crianças..."

"Eu sei..."

"Sabe que essa preocupação toda com o Joe me faz te amar ainda mais?"

Abby riu, levantando o rosto para beijá-lo.

"E sabia que você é o pai mais sexy do mundo?" Ela colocou seus braços em voltas do pescoço dele.

"Adorei o recadinho no espelho, sra. Kovac..."

"Agora, meu maridinho... é hora da noite de núpcias."

Luka se aproximou dela devagar, e a beijou muito levemente, apensas tocando seus lábios nos dela. Lentamente ele foi se aproximando mais, e o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso. Sua língua logo pediu passagem e Abby não a impediu. Ainda se beijando, eles foram em direção ao quarto.

_Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know_

Chegando lá, Luka queria colocá-la na cama, mas Abby o impediu.

"Espera..." Ele ia protestar, mas ela foi até a janela e abriu as cortinas. A luz do luar invadiu o quarto, e batia bem na cama deles. A suíte ficava em um andar bem alto e a vista era para o mar, então não havia problema em manter a janela aberta. Uma brisa suave balançou os cabelos de Abby quando ela abriu a janela. Ela se virou , abriu o roupão e o tirou devagar. Luka arregalou os olhos ao ver as curvas de Abby envoltas pela luz da lua. Ela vestia uma lingerie que Luka não conhecia. Ela foi chegando mais perto dele, até ficar em pé à sua frente. Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo, e Luka sussurrou:

"Lingerie nova para a noite de núpcias?" Era um conjunto vermelho rendado que fazia Luka babar.

"Gostou?"

"Amei... mas mesmo assim..." ele disse, beijando o seu pescoço de leve. "Não vejo a hora de tirá-lo."

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

Assim, eles se beijaram com ternura. A noite não era apenas de sexo. Era a noite mais importante da vida deles. Era o momento que finalizava um dia perfeito. O dia em que eles finalmente se tornaram marido e mulher. Luka mal acreditava que, depois de sofrer tanto, poderia se sentir tão feliz. Tão completo. Ele sentia os lábios de Abby em sua boca, em seu pescoço. Suas mãos mornas passeando pelo seu corpo, tirando suas roupas. Só assim ele acreditava que não era um sonho, que Abby era dele, e apenas dele.

_Now I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

Enquanto beijava Luka, tirava as poucas roupas que ele usava e sentia suas mãos grandes por todo o seu corpo, tirando também a lingerie que ela usava, Abby parecia ter finalmente percebido o que aquela noite significava. Não era uma noite como outra qualquer. Eles pareciam ter adquirido uma intimidade que não tinham antes, e Abby não sabia bem explicar o porquê. Só sabia que era uma noite mais do que especial e esperava aproveitar o máximo dela. Mais do que nunca, eles aprenderam o verdadeiro significado de fazer amor. Não era algo que envolvia pudor, vergonha, desejo ou o simples prazer carnal. Era o simples ato de demonstrar fisicamente o grande amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Amor este que eles eternizaram horas atrás.

_And touch me hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know_

Abby estava de frente a Luka, os dois sentados na cama. Ela chegou ainda mais perto, os dois com a respiração ofegante, forte, trocando olhares intensos.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

Ela então abaixou-se no colo dele. Era a união de dois corpos, cujas almas jamis haviam se separado.

_More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love for me is real _

What would you say if I took those words away

Por todo o tempo, eles mantiveram o olhar intenso, apaixonado. Seus corpos se uniam mais e mais, parecia que queriam se fundir em um só.

Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

O olhar só foi quebrado quando nenhum dos dois conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, e juntos eles chegaram ao clímax, abraçados, de forma intensa, como nunca antes.

More than words...


	16. vivo pra te amar

Trilha sonora: _Living to Love You, deSarah Connor_

Luka despertou com os raios de Sol que invadiam a sua cama. Antes de abrir os olhos, sentiu um perfume conhecido e sorriu. Era o perfume dos cabelos de Abby, um cheiro suave, doce. Ele abriu os olhos devagar, vendo-se abraçado à sua esposa. Um de seus braços servia de travesseiro para ela, o outro de cobertor, já que a protegia num abraço caloroso.

Abby acordou de um sono profundo, tranqüilo. Abriu os olhos com preguiça e a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos verdes a encarando.

"Oi..."

"Hey..."

"Você tá me vendo dormir de novo?"

"Estou ficando repetitivo?" Eles sorriram.

"Já não basta me observar quando... você sabe..." Ela ficou vermelha ao se recordar da noite passada e, bem, de todas as anteriores.

"Quando..." Luka inclinou-se para beijá-la. "...a gente faz amor?"

"Uhum." Abby respondeu sem interromper o beijo. O beijo foi ficando mais intenso. Luka já estava aproveitando que os dois estavam nus e começou a percorrer o corpo dela com as mãos, quando Abby interrompeu o beijo e se levantou."

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" Ela, que já estava indo em direção ao banheiro, virou-se e disse sorrindo.

"Pra jacuzzi."

"Mas nós já a usamos ela ontem... esqueceu?" Disse Luka já se levantando também.

"Hum... acho que sim. Por que você não me recorda?"

Ele então juntou-se a ela e eles entraram no banheiro já se beijando.

Mais tarde, todos se encontraram no restaurante do hotel para o café-da-manhã. Abby foi logo pegando Joe e abraçando-o forte, sem antes é claro agradecer muito Susan com um sorriso maroto, que fez a amiga entender muito bem o quão agradecida ela estava.

O café foi bem animado, com as pessoas comentando os detalhes da festa do dia anterior. Depois, todos de Chicago tinham que retornar, então eles foram ao aeroporto e se despediram de todos. Erina e Leo aproveitaram também e retornaram a Zagreb.

Após o almoço, Luka e Abby se despediram de Yosen, Andrei e família, arrumaram as malas, alugaram um carro e foram viajar pela Croácia. A lua-de-mel será de uma semana e eles tentarão percorrer o litoral da Croácia e algumas cidades do interior. Ao fim, iriam para Zagreb, onde reencontrariam Leo e depois iriam voltar a Chicago.

Os dias foram se passando e eles estavam aproveitando muito a viagem. Abby não podia ter arranjado um guia turístico melhor. Luka conhecia todas as praias, tinha histórias fantásticas da infância e da juventude para contar e até encontrava alguns conhecidos.Pelo que ele contava, ele era mesmo uma pessoa muito animada, brincalhona, adorava sair com os amigos. Ela lembrou-se de como ela estranhou quando a colega de faculdade dele disse isso a ela, anos atrás, mas agora toda essa alegria de viver estava voltando. Durante a noite, quando eles ficavam hospedados em hotéis com babás, eles deixavam o Joe, que normalmente ficava exausto ao fim do dia e saíam para jantar em algum restaurante, passeavam pela praia, um curtindo o outro, e é claro, voltando ao hotel, fechavam a noite com chave de ouro, como não podia ser diferente numa lua de mel. Quando não havia babá, eles pediam comida no quarto mesmo, já que os dias de passeio eram muito cansativos para o bebê.

No quarto dia de viagem, eles foram para um pequeno vilarejo, quase todo formado por pescadores. Hospedaram-se numa pousada com chalés a beira mar muito rústica, porém confortável. Os donos eram um casal idoso muito simpático, que adorou conhecer a família Kovac, perguntou tudo sobre eles e sobre a vida nos EUA e a senhora logo se ofereceu para cuidar do Joe se fosse preciso.

Logo de manhã eles foram à praia, onde Joe já foi apontando para a areia querendo brincar. Ele enterrou o pé do pai na areia enquanto Abby enterrava o resto da perna. No fim, os dois correram para a água se refrescar um pouco deixando um Luka preso para trás. Ele apenas riu ao ver sua família, Abby com Joe no colo correndo para a água, sorridentes. Ele se distraiu um pouco se desenterrando e quando ele voltou a olhar para frente, viu Joe dando passinhos segurando as mãos de Abby. Quando ele estava bem pertinho de Luka, Abby soltou as mãozinhas do filho e ele deu passinhos sozinho, perdendo o equilíbrio já nos braços do pai, que o levantou no ar e o beijou na bochecha, orgulhoso. Joe deu uma risada gostosa, bagunçando os cabelos do pai com as mãozinhas.

À tarde, conheceram uma gruta e um local com piscinas naturais. Já era fim de tarde quando eles chegaram, a dona da pousada estava aflita.

(em croata)

"Oh, Deus, ainda bem que vocês chegaram!" Luka foi logo conversando com ela.

"O que houve?"

"A Paula! A cozinheira! Ela vai ter o bebê!" Nisso ela já foi levando os dois para dentro, até um quarto nos fundos. Lá eles viram uma mulher deitada, com uma grande barriga, gritando de dor. Abby entregou Joe para a senhora e foi ajudar Luka, que foi conversar com Paula.

"De quanto em quanto tempo estão sendo as contrações?"

"Ahhh!!! Dois ou três minutos..." Ele traduziu a informação para Abby, que correu para o quarto deles e pegou na mala uma caixinha de primeiros socorros. Ela voltou correndo, colocando o único par de luvas que havia na caixa.

"Diga a ela que vou examiná-la." Ele disse e Abby foi examinar, mas viu que o bebê já estava coroando.

"Luka, ele está vindo!" Luka então explicou à mulher que ela ia ter que empurrar. Ela empurrou várias vezes até a cabeça sair e depois mais algumas vezes até o bebê nascer. Um choro forte ecoou pelo quarto. Abby mostrou a menina à mãe e depois limpou o bebê e realizou os primeiros cuidados e exames que eram possíveis no momento. Luka foi até a senhora dona da pousada.

"Pode chamar uma ambulância? Elas precisam ir ao hospital."

"Eu tentei, mas parece que a ambulância quebrou! O hospital fica a 40 minutos daqui e meu marido não pode mais dirigir..."

"Tudo bem... elas parecem bem, vamos levá-las no meu carro." Assim, ele foi ajudar Abby, que terminava de examinar a menina e a enrolou num lençol e a deu para a mãe, que estava exausta, mas emocionada.

"Obrigada..." Ela disse num inglês cheio de sotaque. Abby viu a nova mãe pegar o bebê no colo, cheia de carinho. A menina parou de chorar quase imediatamente.

Abby apreciou a cena, com uma pontinha de inveja. Como queria ter feito isso com seu bebê, ter tido um parto normal, pegá-lo nos braços... e mais que isso... como queria poder fazer isso alguma vez...

Pouco depois, Paula e filha foram colocadas no banco traseiro do carro e Abby foi ao lado delas, para ajudar caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Eles deixaram Joe com a dona da pousada, o que deixou Abby um pouco apreensiva, mas a senhora parecia ser boa com crianças.

Durante o caminho, o bebê começou a chorar. Paula parecia um pouco perdida, e olhou para Abby pedindo ajuda.

"Diga a ela para tentar amamentá-la..." e Luka traduziu. Paula levantou a blusa e ofereceu o peito, mas a menina não pegou de início. Abby então ajeitou o bebê, colocando-a na posição correta e ofereceu-lhe o dedo primeiro e a bebê sugou, e depois o seio de Paula, e ela começou a mamar. Paula sorriu para Abby, que sorriu de volta, e logo olhou para baixo. Logo que chegaram ao hospital, Paula foi atendida e internada. Eles passaram uma hora com ela, até que um homem chegou apressado dizendo ser o marido de Paula. Ele foi ver a esposa e a filha, emocionado. Abby e Luka então se despediram e voltaram à pousada.

No dia seguinte, eles passearam nas piscinas naturais de novo, já que Joe adorou e já estava ensaiando uma braçadas na água. Também era possível ver alguns peixes pelas águas cristalinas e os três se divertiram muito. À noite, jantaram num restaurante ali perto, já que não tinham muitas opções por se tratar de uma praia praticamente deserta. Durante o jantar, começou a chover forte. De volta à pousada, Abby deu banho em Joe e deu de mamar, e ele logo adormeceu em seus braços. Ela o colocou então no berço, que ficava num quarto conjugado.

"Boa noite meu príncipe. Dorme com os anjinhos."

Ela então foi ao outro quarto, e encontrou Luka já pronto para dormir, deitado na cama e assistindo TV. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele, inclinou-se e o beijou.

"Já vai dormir, hotdoc?" Luka riu, retribuindo o beijo com paixão.

"Não... só estava esperando por você..." E eles se beijavam mais intensamente. As mão de Abby já estavam nas costas de Luka, querendo tirar a camiseta que ele usava, quando Luka teve uma idéia.

"Abby... você... o seu... vestido... de noiva... está aí ainda?" Ele disse entre beijos. Ela parou de beijá-lo, surpresa?

"Vestido de noiva? Está na mala... por quê?" Ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso, um olhar pidão. Ela deu risada.

"Sério...?"

"Hum... é que na nossa noite de núpcias você tirou ele..." Ela não resistiu ao olhar dele e levantou-se. Pegou o vestido, que estava meio amassado na mala, e foi ao banheiro vesti-lo. Quando voltou, viu que Luka tinha apagado as luzes e acendido algumas velas espalhadas por todo o quarto. Ele aproximou-se dela e lhe entregou um botão de rosa vermelha.

"Rosa vermelha... símbolo da paixão... para a noiva mais linda que já existiu." ele disse, inclinando-se para beijá-la. O beijo foi se tornando mais profundo, mais intenso. As mãos de Luka passeavam pelo vestido de Abby, sentindo a maciez, cada bordado, cada detalhe. Chegou às costas, onde achou o zíper, e foi descendo-o devagar, se nunca interromper o beijo. Abby esticou o braço, deixando o botão de rosa no criado-mudo, e agora com as mãos livres pôde finalmente tirar a camiseta de Luka. Logo seu vestido já estava no chão, e os dois na cama. Abby se surpreendia sobre como depois de anos com Luka, ela ainda estremecia a cada toque, a cada beijo. Só a respiração dele perto dela já a arrepiava. Luka sempre fora carinhoso, e na cama era mais ainda. Ele a tocava, a beijava de forma tão gentil, que conseguia demonstrar ali todo o amor que ele sentia por ela.

Assim, eles fizeram amor. Abby chegou ao clímax e Luka a seguiu logo depois. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, envolvida pelas sensações maravilhosas do momento. Foi só quando ela sentiu aquele líquido quente dentro dela que ela teve aquela sensação. Aquela sensação que não tinha tido desde o dia anterior. Aquele pensamento que havia saído de sua mente desde o nascimento do bebê de Paula e havia voltado com toda a intensidade. Luka podia ter mais filhos. Ela não. Era apenas uma... infértil. Lágrimas escorreram do seu rosto.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que Luka estava deitado a seu lado, e tentou envolvê-la nos braços. Abby não permitiu. Ela encolheu o corpo, impedindo que Luka a abraçasse. Luka estranhou e levantou um pouco o corpo para vê-la e percebeu que ela chorava.

_All we had was just one summer  
Two lovers strolling in the park  
But like they say the world keeps turning  
As the leaves would've fallen, we should fall apart_

"Abby... o que houve...?

Abby levantou-se, saindo da cama rapidamente e vestindo-se. Não o vestido, mas uma blusinha, uma calça e sandálias. Ela continuava a chorar e evitava olhar para Luka.

"Abby, fale comigo..." Luka estava confuso. "Eu... te machuquei?"

"Luka, você não devia ter feito isso..." Ela falava enquanto se vestia, sem por um momento olhar para ele.

"Feito o quê... Abby..."

"Casado comigo... você devia encontrar alguém.. que possa te dar mais filhos... eu..." Ela terminou de se vestir e saiu do quarto em passos rápidos. Luka levantou-se depressa e ia sair correndo atrás dela, mas lembrou-se que estava nu. Vestiu-se rapidamente, saiu do quarto procurando por ela. Na recepção, a senhora apontou para fora, e ele pediu a ela que visse Joe por um tempo. Ela apenas acenou positivamente e foi até o quarto deles.

_Now I'm waiting for the winter  
To build my castle out of ice  
And deep inside is massive building  
There's a crystal lake of all the tears I've cried_

Luka chegou à porta e viu Abby chorando do lado de fora, na chuva, o rosto encostado em uma árvore. Seus cabelos já pingavam de tão molhados, e pela roupa grudada em seu corpo Luka pôde ver a respiração intensa dela pelo choro. Luka foi até ela, ainda meio confuso. Ele pôs a mão no ombro dela, e ela imediatamente virou-se, com a cabeça ainda baixa, e o abraçou forte.

_Baby for all my life  
Don't you know that it's true?  
I'm living to love you  
So baby don't think twice  
If you feel what I feel  
Trust your heart and do what I do  
Cause I'm living to love you _

_I'm living to love you_

Ele a envolveu nos braços, beijando-a na cabeça. Abby tinha o rosto mergulhado em seu peito, as mãos seguravam seus braços com força. Luka permaneceu quieto por um tempo, deixando-a chorar. Ele fechou os olhos, deixando as gotas de chuva caírem por seus cílios e disse num sussurro, apenas alto o bastante para Abby ouvir:

_When you're gone it's not forever  
Cause you're remaining in my heart  
So tell me why I'm feel this aching  
Every time I think of you when we're apart_

"Abby... com você eu tenho a família perfeita... quando Joe nasceu, eu disse a você que um bebê era o suficiente..." Ele parou um pouco, mas percebendo que ela não ia falar, ele continuou.

_Baby for all my life  
Don't you know that it's true?  
I'm living to love you  
So baby don't think twice  
If you feel what I feel  
Trust your heart and do what I do  
Cause I'm living to love you  
_

_I admit that from time to time  
I'm feeling insecure and think I'm gonna loose my mind  
Don't let it show no no no no..nooo  
I don't think I'll never understand  
That our love should never have a happy end  
So I'm really gonna try my best  
To let you know  
To let you know_

"Nosso casamento foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Você é meu eterno amor, lembra-se? E eu não trocaria isso por nada no mundo."

_Baby for all my life  
Don't you know that it's true?  
I'm living to love you  
So baby don't think twice  
If you feel what I feel  
Trust your heart and do what I do  
Cause I'm living to love you  
_

Abby não disse nada, mas parecia ter se acalmado um pouco. Ela envolveu seus braços pelas costas de Luka, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos._  
_

_  
When the final day comes  
I know the angles  
They will see my smile  
And if they wanna know the reason  
I will tell them why  
Baby for all my life ooh yeah  
I'm living to love you_

"Eu vivo pra te amar, Abby..." ele disse, beijando sua testa mais uma vez.

"Vivo pra te amar..."

_I'm living to love you_

referência a endless love


	17. Zagreb

Nos dias seguintes, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Abby estava feliz novamente, ao lado de Luka e Joe. Naquela noite, ela dormiu abraçada fortemente a Luka, que a confortou pela noite toda. No dia seguinte, ela era outra pessoa. Mais alegre, mais cheia de vida.

Eles visitaram outras cidades, a maioria no litoral. Abby simplesmente amou a viagem, e ficou fascinada com o país, com uma cultura tão rica, construções antigas contrastando com a tecnologia que teimava em chegar. Havia muitos museus e algumas ruínas, lembrando da guerra no passado recente. Quando o assunto guerra vinha à tona, seja num passeio ou numa conversa, ela apertava a mão de Luka, como se quisesse passar a sua força para ele e queria que ele passasse um pouco do seu sofrimento a ela. Ele olhava para ela, com um pouco de tristeza nos olhos, porém muita ternura.

Assim, eles foram ao último destino, a capital Zagreb. Eles iam ficar em um hotel, mas ligaram para Leo e este fez questão de hospedá-los. Eles foram então de táxi até um bairro próximo ao hospital universitário onde Leo trabalhava como residente. Chegaram a um prédio simples de 3 andares, sem elevador nem porteiro. Subiram até o 3º andar, onde foram recepcionados por Leo em um dos apartamentos. O local era típico de um apartamento de estudante. Livros, computador, comida, jaleco e estetoscópio, tudo jogado ou no chão, ou na escrivaninha ou em cima da cama.

Luka abraçou o primo, e depois foi a vez de Abby. Ele foi tentando limpar tudo enquanto eles foram entrando, mostrou o quarto extra e eles se ajeitaram por lá. Depois, ele serviu refrigerante para todos, e eles sentaram-se para beber.

"E como foi a viagem?"

"Ah, foi ótima!"

"Nossa, seu país é muito lindo!! Amei tudo!"

"Que bom!" Leo disse com um sorriso.

"E a Erina?" Luka perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver o sorriso do primo desaparecer rapidamente.

"Ela... se foi... voltou para o Brasil." Luka e Abby se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

"E... vocês... terminaram?" Abby disse com cuidado.

"Não..." Leo tomou um gole do refrigerante e olhou para os dois, tentando sorrir de novo.

"Vou terminar minha residência no fim do semestre... então eu vou pra lá."

"Ir pra lá? Como assim? Pra sempre?" Luka disse, quase engasgando no líquido que estava tomando. Leo riu.

"Não foi o que você fez nos EUA?" Ele disse levantando a sobrancelha. Luka foi pego de surpresa, e só pôde acenar positivamente.

"Se a minha felicidade está lá... é pra lá que eu vou, Luka..." houve uma pequena pausa e Leo continuou.

"E é de você dentre todos que espero ter mais apoio." Luka sorriu e foi abraçar o primo.

"É claro que você tem o meu apoio. Às vezes o amor das nossas vidas mora longe, né..." Ele disse, olhando para Abby, que sorriu de volta envergonhada.

"Pois é..." Leo disse, olhando para um porta-retrato. Nele, uma foto dele com Erina, sorridentes.

Depois, eles passaram o dia passeando por Zagreb. Era uma cidade menor que Chicago, muito charmosa e aconchegante. Foi também onde tiveram mais chance de fazer compras e voltaram com lembrancinhas para todos. À noite, eles foram conhecer o hospital em que Leo trabalhava. Abby não pôde deixar de se sentir em casa. Algumas diferenças à parte, a medicina era uma língua universal.

No dia seguinte, eles arrumaram as malas e foram logo cedo ao aeroporto. Despediram-se de Leo e, algum tempo depois, entraram no avião.

"Que pena que acabou..." Abby disse, quando o avião já tinha decolado. Luka tinha Joe adormecido nos braços.

"É... mas também é bom voltar pra casa..." Luka disse, e os dois sorriram, antes de se beijar levemente.


	18. Sarah

Poucos dias após o retorno a Chicago, Luka e Abby casaram-se no civil, agora nos EUA, e Abby tornou-se oficialmente Abigail Marjorie Kovac. Eles pensaram na confusão que seria no hospital, mas Abby não quis manter o sobrenome do ex-marido. No dia seguinte à mudança de nome, Abby chegou ao hospital para o plantão, que começou duas horas depois do plantão de Luka. Na recepção encontrou o marido, que estava pegando umas fichas.

"Olá."

"Oi! Estava esperando por você." Ele disse dando um selinho nela.

"Ah, é? Por quê?"

"Tenho duas surpresinhas!" Luka disse, com uma cara de criança quando recebe o presente no Natal. Abby o seguiu até o lounge, confusa. Ele foi então até o armário dela, e esperou que ela notasse a diferença. Ela viu uma nova placa, vermelha e escrita 'KOVAC'. Era a única placa vermelha que havia ali.

"Tive que pedir vermelha pra diferenciar do meu..." Abby abriu um sorriso enorme, dando um abraço forte em Luka, seguida por um beijo. Para sua surpresa, aquela expressão não sumiu do rosto de Luka.

"Abre!" Abby riu da animação dele. Faltava pouco pra ele dar uns pulinhos e bater palmas, de tanta excitação. Ela então destravou o armário colocando a senha e abriu o armário. Na parte de dentro da porta, havia uma foto deles com Joe, no casamento. Na prateleira havia um único botão de rosa vermelha, como a que ele lhe deu na lua-de-mel. E pendurado, havia um jaleco novinho. Abby olhou para Luka e depois pegou o jaleco, e viu o bordado.

**_A. Kovac M.D._**

Abby vestiu o jaleco com alegria.

"E aí, fiquei bem?"

"Ficou linda... ainda mais linda..." Luka disse a ela entre beijos. O clima começou a esquentar quando Halleh entrou no lounge.

"Drs. Kovac, trauma chegando em 2 minutos." Eles pararam de se beijar, um pouco envergonhados. No caminho até a porta, Luka sussurrou no ouvido de Abby.

"A gente termina isso depois." E com um sorriso malicioso pegou a mão dela e eles saíram da sala.

Ao saírem pelas portas automáticas para esperas as ambulâncias, Morris, Chunny e Jerry os observaram.

"Mas a lua-de-mel não tinha acabado?" Disse Morris.

"Que amor né..." Disse Chunny.

"Aiai... Eles não são lindos juntos??" Disse Jerry suspirando. Os outros dois olharam para ele.

"Que foi? Não se pode mais ser romântico?

Haviam se passado dois meses do casamento. O hospital estava bem tranqüilo, apenas alguns pacientes com gripe ou pequenos cortes. Abby pegou uma ficha e foi atender.

"Olá, sou a Dra. Kovac, e você deve ser Sarah." Abby disse sorrindo para uma bebê no colo da mãe.

"Oi, eu sou Kate, e essa é a Sarah sim." Kate, uma mulher negra muito bonita, disse a Abby, um pouco aflita.

"Oi Kate. Qual o problema com a pequena?"

"Ai, ela tem tido febre, calafrios, e anda se sentindo muito cansadinha, não tem vontade de fazer mais nada!"

"Hum... algum outro sintoma? Dores, tosse, espirros...?"

"Não... nada disso."

"E há quanto tempo começou?"

"Umas duas semanas."

"Qual a idade dela?"

"Ela tem 6 meses."

Abby continuou a fazer perguntas e depois foi examiná-la. Sarah, que estava dormindo, acordou com Abby a examinando.

"Oi Sarah! Que olhos lindos você tem!" Ela fez coceguinhas na barriga dela e Sarah deu risada.

"Ah, ela herdou do pai... loiro de olhos verdes... lindo... pena que não vale nada." Abby ergueu as sobrancelhas e Kate explicou.

"Ele não quis assumir o bebê, disse que não tinha certeza que era dele... Se ele visse esses olhos..." ela disse, um pouco triste.

"...desde então somos só nós duas..."

Abby terminou de examiná-la.

"Vou pedir alguns exames, ok? A enfermeira vai colher o sangue dela e depois eu volto com os resultados."

"Tudo bem."

Abby foi atender outros pacientes e depois foi almoçar com Luka. Quando voltaram, Sam foi até eles.

"Abby, chegou o exame da sua paciente... não é nada bom." Abby pegou o papel, apreensiva.

"Ah, droga..."

"O que foi?" disse Luka, colocando uma mão no ombro dela e vendo o exame.

"Os linfócitos estão baixíssimos..."

"Leucemia." Disse Luka, e Abby fechou os olhos, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

"Elas não precisavam de mais essa..." Vendo que Abby ficou mais abalada que o normal, Luka disse:

"Ela vai ter que fazer uma biópsia de medula... quer que eu vá com você falar com a mãe?"

"Não, tá tudo bem." Abby foi em direção ao quarto, sem olhar para trás. Ao entrar no quarto, ela respirou fundo. Mãe e filha estavam brincando com uma boneca, as duas muito sorridentes.

"Oi."

"Olha meu amor! A doutora tá de volta!" Ela tentou sorrir, sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado delas com o papel nas mãos. Kate imediatamente percebeu que havia algo errado.

"O resultado dos exames chegaram." Abby fez uma pausa, percebendo que Kate já estava muito nervosa.

"Os glóbulos brancos dela estão baixos. Isso... normalmente quer dizer que ela tem leucemia. Mas para termos certeza teremos que fazer um outro exame, e..."

"Leucemia??" Kate a olhava desesperada, com lágrimas nos olhos. Sarah parecia ter percebido a tensão e começou a chorar alto no colo da mãe.

"Kate... ainda precisamos confirmar... fique calma, ok? Se for mesmo leucemia, há tratamentos possíveis..." Kate colocou Sarah na cama, as duas chorando desesperadamente.

"É tudo culpa minha... eu não a quis... e agora estou sendo punida por isso... ela está sendo punida por mim!!"

"Kate... claro que não é culpa sua... fique calma, por favor... a Sarah precisa de você..."

"Não, ela ficará muito melhor sem mim! Eu sou uma péssima mãe! Eu quase fiz um aborto!" Abby segurou Kate, tentando acalmá-la.

"Isso é passado, Kate! Hoje você a ama, não ama?" Abby disse, lembrando do dia que quase abortou o Joe. Após alguns instantes, Kate acenou positivamente com a cabeça e chorou no ombro de Abby, que a confortou como pôde. O choro de Sarah ecoava por todo o quarto, na verdade por todo o PS. Depois que Kate parecia ter se acalmado, Abby disse.

"Vou ver a Sarah, ta? Vou tentar acalmá-la." Kate fez que sim com a cabeça e Abby levantou-se, foi até a cama e pegou Sarah nos braços. Ela virou-se e começou a cantar baixinho uma melodia que sempre acalmava Joe. Instantes depois, Sarah parou de chorar. Abby virou-se para Kate.

"Pronto, ela parou de... Kate?" A porta do quarto estava aberta, Kate não estava lá. Abby correu para fora do quarto a sua procura, sem sucesso. Perguntou a Jerry sobre ela, e este disse que ela havia saído. Ela foi para fora, com Sarah ainda em seus braços, mas Kate não estava em lugar nenhum. Luka foi atrás dela.

"O que houve?"

"A mãe... ela sumiu! Foi embora! Segura ela aqui que eu vou procurá-la." Ela deu o bebê a Luka e saiu procurando por Kate na rua. Luka olhou para o pequeno ser em seus braços e Sarah abriu um grande sorriso para ele.

Alguns minutos depois, as portas automáticas se abriram e Abby passou por elas. Luka ainda estava com Sarah no colo, na recepção. Ele apenas olhou para Abby, e esta fez que não com a cabeça.

"Vou acionar a assistente social para conseguir permissão para a biópsia de medula... e pelo abandono..." Abby disse com a cabeça baixa, pegando o telefone. Luka estava ao lado dela, e quando ela desligou o telefone, sentiu o seu cabelo sendo puxado. Ela virou-se e viu Sarah com os bracinhos esticados, pedindo colo. Ela tentou sorrir e pegou-a no colo. Sarah então encostou a cabeça no ombro dela e adormeceu. Luka e Abby trocaram um olhar carinhoso, e ele beijou-a na testa antes de pegar outra ficha para atender.

A biópsia de medula foi realizada e foi diagnosticada LMA. Sarah teria que iniciar quimioterapia imediatamente. A assistente social falava com Abby quando Sam gritou:

"Abby!! Atropelamento! Acho que é a mãe dela!" Abby saiu correndo. Ao entrar na sala de trauma, foi ao lado da paciente. Apesar das escoriações na face, ela a reconheceu. Era Kate. Ela, Luka e Ray trabalharam nela, depois Neela desceu, já que Kate tinha hemorragia interna. Ela foi intubada e teve parada cardiorrespiratória. Eles tentaram ressuscitá-la por 40 minutos, até que Luka declarou a hora da morte. Abby saiu apressada, tirando as luvas e o avental amarelo no meio do caminho. Logo que saiu da sala, encostou-se na parede, respirando fundo. Uma lágrima escorria de seu rosto quando Luka colocou a mão em seu ombro.

Algum tempo depois, Luka foi até o lounge tirar o jaleco e pegar as coisas para ir embora. Foi à procura de Abby para irem juntos, já que o plantão dela também tinha acabado. Encontrou-a sentada ao lado da cama de Sarah, que dormia profundamente. Luka entrou no quarto, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da esposa. Abby encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e eles ficaram por um tempo apenas olhando a pequena criança dormindo. À frente deles, a janela mostrava as luzes iluminando a noite em Chicago. Luka esticou o braço e começou a alisar os cabelos de Sarah, que eram negros e levemente enrolados.

"Luka..."

"Hum...?"

"Eu a quero."


	19. A razão é você

N/A: Capítulo não indicado para leitores mais jovens!

Trilha sonora:The Reason, de Hoobastank

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so, I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
_

Abby estava deitada na cama, enrolada no edredom. Luka saiu no banheiro, e junto com ele um monte de vapor. Ele foi para o seu lado da cama, Abby estava de costas para ele.

"Tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, percebendo que ela estava desconfortável na cama.

"Está... eu tô com frio... vem aqui me aquecer..." Ela disse e ele se deitou, colocando-se debaixo do edredom e abraçando-a "de conchinha". Ele apoiou a cabeça na outra mão.

"Ela vai ficar bem..."

"Eu sei... só não queria deixá-la sozinha... ela é tão pequena..."

"Nós não somos nada dela... ainda. Não podíamos ficar lá..." Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Após um momento de silêncio, ela virou-se, ficando de frente pra ele.

"Mas nós vamos... certo? Vamos ser algo para ela..." Ela disse, com os olhos brilhantes, cheios de esperança. Luka sorriu.

"Você tem certeza disso? Sabe que não vai ser fácil... É uma grande responsabilidade adotar uma criança, mas uma criança doente é mais ainda..."

"Está mudando de idéia?" Ela disse, seus olhos tentando decifrar os dele. Ele sorriu mais uma vez, inclinou-se e a beijou docemente.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

"É claro que não. Vou adorar ter uma filha. Só quero que saiba o quanto vai ser difícil..."

"Luka, por favor, não pense que isso é por causa daquele dia na Croácia... É só que... Luka, eu já tratei de um monte de crianças... mas nenhuma me tocou tanto como a Sarah... Nem mesmo... nem mesmo a Sidney..." Luka acariciou os cabelos de Abby, olhando-a com ternura.

"Eu sei, meu amor..." ele beijou-a na testa, abraçando-a apertado. "...eu sei..."

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
_

"Eu te amo, Luka..." Ela disse num sussurro, com os rostos praticamente colados. "E eu amo Joe, e já amo Sarah..." Luka a beijou novamente, com ternura.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you  
_

Mas para Abby não era o suficiente. Ela virou-se, ficando por cima de Luka. Ele se surpreendeu um pouco, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Abby o beijou com paixão. Os sentimentos dentro dela eram tão intensos, que ela queria, não, ela precisava demonstrá-los de alguma maneira, botá-los para fora. Por Joe e Sarah, ela demonstraria mais tarde, agora era a vez de Luka.

_And the reason is you  
And the reason is you  
And the reason is you_

Ela continuou beijando-o tão intensamente que Luka ficou sem ar. Eles só insterromperam o beijo para ela tirar a camiseta dele e ele tirar a camisola dela. Olharam-se ainda intensamente por alguns momentos. Luka estava deitado, encostado a vários travesseiros, o que o deixava levantado o suficiente para ter uma boa visão de Abby. Ele a viu quando ela voltou a beijá-lo, desta vez com mais ternura. Ele sentiu as mãos delas em seu pescoço, envolvendo-o, e depois acariciando seu rosto, suas orelhas, sua nuca. Ele sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha quando os lábios dela se cansaram de sua boca e resolveram fazer um passeio pelo seu rosto, beijando sua bochecha, sua orelha, descendo até o pescoço. Só de sentir a respiração de Abby no seu pescoço o fazia tremer. Ele passou as mãos pelas costas dela, começando pelo pescoço e descendo devagar, e depois subindo de novo, encontrando o fecho do sutiã. Ele o abriu devagar, e ela sentindo isso, liberou os braços para que ele tirasse totalmente o sutiã dela. Ele então pôde apreciar a visão deslumbrante à sua frente. Mesmo conhecendo o corpo dela tão bem, não podia evitar de se surpreender todas as vezes que a via nua.

"Você é linda..."

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Abby ficou envergonhada, como se fossem adolescentes e ele a visse pela primeira vez. Ela sorriu, e sem nem perceber ficou levemente corada. Ele percebeu isso e viu que ela ficava ainda mais linda. Às vezes Luka tinha problemas em acreditar que isso era real. Ele se deparava com uma visão dessas, uma mulher deslumbrante à sua frente, e achava que tê-la como esposa devia ser uma espécie de sonho. "Se isso é um sonho, eu vou aproveitar muito enquanto tô dormindo" ele pensou ao acariciar os seios de Abby. Ele primeiro apenas os tocou levemente, e depois com mais vontade. Abby soltou um gemido contido, e depois outro mais alto quando Luka abaixou-se para beijar seus seios. Ela o agarrou pelo pescoço, trazendo-o mais pra perto, acariciando os cabelos dele. Ela então lembrou que Luka sempre fora assim. Sempre muito carinhoso com ela, sempre fazendo tudo para excitá-la, sempre preocupado se ela estava gostando. Hoje, porém, ela decidiu que seria diferente. Era ele quem iria às alturas.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Abby então separou-se um pouco dele, fazendo-o parar de beijar seu tórax. Ela empurrou-o para trás, e ele voltou a deitar-se nos travesseiros. Ela segurou firme os ombros dele, para que ele não se movesse. Então, abaixou-se e começou a beijar seu pescoço, descendo para os ombros e para o tórax. Percebendo que ele estava mais relaxado com aquilo, aproveitando as sensações que ela lhe proporcionava, Abby tirou uma das mãos do ombro dele e foi descendo, acariciando o peito enquanto beijava o outro lado, e depois descendo com a mão, passeando pela barriga. Ela então levantou o rosto e foi beijá-lo na boca com vontade. Sua língua pediu passagem e logo ela se embolava com a língua de Luka. Ele voltou a acariciar suas costas e estava muito envolvido com o beijo. De repente, ele repirou mais profundamente, interrompendo o beijo por um instante. A mão de Abby que estava na barriga dele havia descido durante o beijo e ela começou a acariciá-lo, primeiro devagar, ficando mais rápido de acordo com a respiração e os gemidos de Luka. A outra mão passeava pelo braço dele, chegou até a mão e ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Ela voltou a beijar seu pescoço, seu peito, e foi deslizando sobre ele para trás, para poder beijá-lo cada vez mais embaixo.

Luka arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que Abby estava prestes a fazer. Ele sentia a língua dela serpenteando seu umbigo.

"Abby..." ele disse, numa súplica, num gemido.

Ela respondeu apenas apertando a mão dele. Sentindo sua mão sendo apertada de volta, ela desceu mais o local dos beijos, até chegar onde queria. Luka arregalou os olhos de novo com a sensação maravilhosa que Abby estava proporcionando a ele, e soltou gemidos cada vez mais altos, descontrolados. Quando ele percebeu que estava chegando ao limite, ele pegou Abby pelos ombros, fazendo-a parar, e a levou de volta até ele, beijando-a com amor, paixão, gratidão. Eles viraram e Abby deitou-se na cama. Sem interromper o beijo Luka passou as mãos pelo corpo dela, passando pelos seios, pela barriga, pelas coxas, até chegar no meio das pernas. Abby, no entanto, o parou, pegando-o pelo pulso com força.

"Luka... eu quero... você..."

Luka então desistiu de tocá-la, pelo menos com as mão. Ele voltou a beijar Abby intensamente, ainda sob os efeitos do que Abby acabara de fazer com ele. Ele a beijava com tanta vontade que Abby sentir falta de ar. Ele acariciou a perna dela, separando-a da outra. Ele então interrompeu o beijo, e eles se encontraram num olhar intenso. Sem quebrar o olhar, eles se juntaram num só. Luka tentou começar devagar, mas seu desejo por ela era tão grande que logo que ela se acostumou com ele dentro dela, ele foi movendo-se mais rapidamente. A respiração dos dois era rápida, e foi ficando cada vez mais curta. Luka observava Abby, como sempre, tirando os cabelos do rosto dela, colados pelo suor. Ela, no entanto, manteve os olhos fechados quando chegou ao limite, e ele também fechou os dele quando a acompanhou.

"Uau..." ela falou, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ele ainda estava em cima dela, e limpava o suor da testa dela. Ela o abraçava e tinha as pernas ainda em volta do quadril dele. Ela de repente começou a rir. Ele fez uma expressão de questionamento.

"Você vai ficar me observando até o fim da vida?" ela perguntou sem parar de sorrir. Ele sorriu também, um pouco envergonhado.

"Já disse anos atrás que é porque você é linda... não tenho culpa se você fica mais linda a cada dia..." ele disse beijando uma última vez antes de se deitar ao lado dela.

"Duvido que isso seja verdade... mas se for..." ela disse, abraçando-o "... você tem culpa sim. E muita."

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele e eles adormeceram depressa.


	20. muita sorte!

Luka Kovac, médico atendente, chefe do PS, profissional sério e respeitado por todos, atravessou as portas automáticas do County com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. De mãos dadas a ele estava Abby, com Joe no colo.

"Bom dia todo mundo!!!! Tá um dia lindo, não acham?" Luka disse a todos da recepção.

"Bom dia gente." Disse Abby meio com pressa, já tentando ir em direção ao elevador e levando Luka junto.

"Lindo corte de cabelo Halleh!" Luka disse, sendo quase arrastado por Abby.

"Alguém teve sorte a noite passada!" Morris disse e Ray e Pratt riram.

"Pois é, muita sorte!" Luka disse sem nem pensar, ainda exibindo um sorriso gigantesco, agora com os olhos brilhando, relembrando a noite passada.

"Luka!!" Abby disse, ficando muito vermelha e puxando o marido com mais força. Se não tivesse as duas mãos ocupadas, ela com certeza estaria escondendo a cara. Luka estava com essa cara desde que acordou, aliás, ele deve ter dormido com esse sorriso, Abby pensou. Ele acordou primeiro e levou café da manhã na cama para ela, e se ela não estivesse segurando a mão dele, ele provavelmente estaria flutuando pelas ruas de Chicago. Eles chegaram ao elevador ao som das risadas de todos na recepção.

"Luka, que mico! Agora todo mundo sabe que... pára de rir!" Abby disse dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

"Desculpa! Mas é que... ah, eu não pude evitar... escapou!" disse Luka entre risos.

"A gente vai falar com a assistente social agora, você trate de se comportar ou eu faço greve de sexo!" Luka arregalou os olhos em desespero.

"Ok, eu me comporto!" disse, tentando parar de sorrir.

Luka e Abby conversaram com a assistente social, que disse que o pedido deles de guarda provisória já estava em andamento e o de adoção também. Ela disse que embora a fila de pais adotivos seja grande, o fato de Abby ter sido a médica de Sarah e ter criado certo vínculo com Kate ajudaria, já que foi pesquisado e Kate realmente não tinha ninguém para ficar com Sarah se acontecesse algo com ela.

"Vocês são casados, têm empregos estáveis, um filho... tudo isso ajuda no processo todo. Há muitos casais à procura de um filho para adotar, mas acho que vocês têm boas chances. Até porque, pra ser sincera... ela já tem 6 meses, tem uma doença grave e é parda... não é exatamente o que os pais adotivos procuram..."

"Mas é o que a gente quer." Abby disse. A assistente social sorriu e disse que faria o possível para conseguir logo a guarda provisória. Enquanto isso, Sarah, que estava no leito ao lado deles, acordou e começou a chorar. A enfermeira chegou e tentou acalmá-la, viu que a fralda não estava suja e ofereceu mamadeira, mas Sarah recusou e começou a gritar mais. Abby estendeu os braços.

"Posso...?" A enfermeira entregou Sarah a Abby, que a pegou no colo. Ela se acalmou um pouco, mas continuava chorando. Abby pegou a mamadeira e tentou dar para Sarah, que continuava recusando.

"Ah, não..."

"O que foi?" Luka perguntou, enquanto dava carinho na cabecinha de Sarah.

"Meus seios... estão... vazando." Luka sorriu, vendo o quanto Abby já se sentia mãe de Sarah.

"Porque você não tenta..." a enfermeira falou, e a assistente social concordou. Abby, insegura, olhou para Luka, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Ela então abriu um lado da camisa, afastou o sutiã e, um pouco apreensiva, ofereceu o peito à Sarah. Ela estranhou um pouco e continuou chorando por alguns instantes, mas depois abriu a boca e começou a mamar. Abby abriu um grande sorriso, olhando ternamente para Sarah, e depois para Luka. Ele sorriu de volta, vedo que os olhos de Abby estavam cheios d'água. Ele então trouxe Joe mais pra perto e mostrou Sarah a ele.

"Olha só Joe! Se a gente tiver sorte, essa vai ser sua nova irmãzinha! Ela não é linda?"

Joe fez cara de choro ao ver outro bebê no colo da sua mãe, mas resolveu engolir o choro e estendeu o bracinho, apontando para Sarah.

"Isso Joe! Essa é a Sarah! Você pode dizer Sarah? Fala Joe! Fala Sarah!"

"Ah-la?" Todos riram, Luka e Abby mais orgulhosos do que nunca. Mais do que quando Joe disse "mamãe", sua primeira palavra, e "papai", duas semanas depois.


	21. Um ser especial

**_Trilha sonora: Beautiful, de Sarah Connor_**

Algum tempo depois, Sarah adormeceu nos braços de Abby. Um médico entrou no quarto.

"Oi Abby! Dr. Kovac!"

"Oi Dr. Spencer."

"Já me contaram a história toda. Então essa é a pequena Sarah?"

"É sim..."

"Bom, sou o oncologista dela agora. Vocês já sabem do procedimento, certo? Precisamos iniciar a quimioterapia o quanto antes."

_It's bigger than the universe  
Be thankful for the miracles  
It seems so unconceivable  
That life gives birth  
We came in the exact same way  
That's why we're standing here today  
This one is dedicated for the ones that said_

Assim, eles iniciaram o tratamento. Abby passou o dia com Sarah e Joe, e Luka desceu para o plantão. Ao fim da tarde, a assistente social chegou com a guarda provisória.

Os dias foram passando, o tratamento cada vez ficava mais agressivo ao pequeno corpo de Sarah. Abby, por ser guardiã, conseguiu algum tempo de licença, e passava dia e noite com a menina. Joe ficava com ela enquanto pôde, mas o sistema imune de Sarah foi ficando cada vez mais fragilizado e as visitas foram ficando mais controladas. Luka passava o tempo que podia com elas, mas teve que continuar a trabalhar.

_You are alive  
I see the innocence in your eyes  
Whenever you cry or smile  
You're such a wonderful child  
It's like you're heaven sent  
You stole the night replaced it with sunlight  
And that's why we're thankful that you came into our life_

Foram tempos difíceis para todos. Os cabelos negros e macios de Sarah foram caindo, o brilho dos seus olhos perdeu força. Mas a menina era perseverante, e lutou com força total contra a doença.

_Because you're beautiful, so beautiful  
How special you are  
A creation of nature you are  
Because you're beautiful, so beautiful  
How precious you are  
You're like an angel that fell from a star  
A creation of nature you are_

Algum tempo depois, uma notícia quase acabou com a família Kovac. A quimioterapia não estava mais fazendo efeito. O organismo de Sarah estava ficando fraco demais para combater a doença.

_  
You're feeling so responsible  
Cause anything is possible  
I never needed anything  
Cause you were there  
A smile that changes everything  
The first step that makes you think  
This one is dedicated to the ones who said_

Luka tentou ao máximo permanecer forte, mas ele tinha o coração na mão. Ele não sabia se aguentaria perder mais um filho. Já perdera Jasna, Marko, e quase perdeu Joe. E para ele, Sarah já era como uma verdadeira filha, era como se ela tivesse saído do ventre de Abby. Ele tentou permanecer forte para Abby, que parecia que ia desmoronar quando Sarah piorou. Em casa, no hospital, em qualquer canto, Luka encontrava Abby chorando. Ele sempre a confortava, mas quem iria confortá-lo?

_You are alive  
I see the innocence in your eyes  
Whenever you cry or smile  
You're such a wonderful child  
It's like you're heaven sent  
You stole the night replaced it with sunlight  
And that's why we're thankful that you came into our life_

Dr. Spencer disse que a única esperança agora era o transplante de medula óssea. A procura por um doador começou. Os funcionários do pronto socorro mobilizaram o hospital inteiro para colher amostras de sangue, e fizeram campanhas por toda a Chicago. O banco de medula não achou nenhum doador compatível nos EUA. As chances foram diminuindo. As esperanças, jamais.

_Because you're beautiful, so beautiful  
How special you are  
A creation of nature you are  
Because you're beautiful, so beautiful  
How precious you are   
You're like an angel that fell from a star  
A creation of nature you are_

Um dia, Luka e Abby estavam no quarto de Sarah. Luka repousava seu braço em volta do ombro de Abby, e os dois olhavam para a pequena criatura deitada.

Abby estava mais fragilizada do que nunca. Ela tentou manter seu pessimismo longe, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

"Luka..." ela disse por trás de sua máscara, chorosa.

"Shhh..." Luka quis dizer palavras que a confortassem, mas não podia mais. Ele mesmo não tinha mais forças para isso. Apenas se abraçavam, um mantendo o outro de pé.

Eles permaneceram ali, por alguns minutos, até que ouviram alguém bater no vidro do lado de fora. Era o Dr. Spencer. Eles saíram, enxugando as lágrimas. Dr. Spencer tinha o sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Nós conseguimos! Nós achamos!!!" Luka e Abby olharam confusos para ele.

"A medula! Achamos um doador compatível!!" Luka abriu um largo sorriso, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Abby tentou sorrir também, mas lágrimas começaram a correr furiosamente pelo seu rosto. Ela encontrou Luka num abraço apertado, cheio de esperança.

"E quando vão fazer o transplante?"

"Bom, o doador é do Brasil. Estão tentando localizá-lo para termos o consentimento dele para a coleta. E não sabemos o quanto vai demorar todo esse processo."

Dr. Spencer explicava tudo a Abby e Luka, quando a assistente social aproximava-se rapidamente pelos corredores, com o mesmo sorriso do Dr. Spencer de minutos atrás.

"Abby! Luka!" Ela disse com vários papéis na mão. "Conseguimos!"

Eles fizeram a mesma expressão confusa. Não poderia ser... as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo...

"A adoção!! Conseguimos!! Sarah é oficialmente Sarah Kovac!!!"

Abby e Luka sentiram um calor no peito como não sentiam há muito tempo. Felicidade. Esperança. Alegria. Mais uma vez, eles se abraçaram, nenhum dos dois capazes de segurar as lágrimas. Sarah já era deles no coração. Agora era no papel.

_  
A miracle is when a child is born  
A living thing so fragile and so small  
Dependent on its parents will  
To do good and be strong  
I wanna dedicate this very simple song_

Os dias se passaram e as notícias boas foram se acumulando. O doador do Brasil aceitou fazer a doação, a medula dele fora coletada e transportada a Chicago. O transplante foi realizado, e a hora mais crítica havia chegado. Sarah podia rejeitar a medula, ainda mais por ser de um doador não parente, e se isso acontecesse ela não teria mais chances, pois estava muito fraca. Os dias viraram semanas, que viraram meses. Sarah se recuperava bem, e o organismo dela havia aceitado bem a medula nova. O tratamento continuaria, o acompanhamento seria por anos. Mas isso era só um porém agora para a família Kovac. Sarah estava curada, e era isso que importava.

_Because you're beautiful, so beautiful  
How special you are  
A creation of nature you are  
Because you're beautiful, so beautiful  
How precious you are  
You're like an angel that fell from a star  
A creation of nature you are_


	22. Formatura

**_Trilha sonora: Breakaway, de Kelly Clarkson_**

"Vamos Sarah, já vai começar!"

"Vai você primeiro, tenho que terminar de me arrumar!"

"Mas você vai se atrasar!"

"Lil, ou sou letra 'K', vai demorar ainda! Vai logo que você Adams é logo no começo!"

Lilly sai apressada e eu termino de me vestir. Olho-me no espelho e respiro fundo. Ajeito meus cabelos negros e ondulados por cima dos ombros. Verifico a maquiagem, dou uma última alisada na beca. Saio do vestiário e encontro umas amigas e vamos juntas ao palco.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
_

Lá de cima, vejo um monte de pessoas nos assistindo. Ficamos com medo de fazer a colação de grau a céu aberto, mas o dia é ensolarado e o céu está limpo. Passo os olhos rapidamente pelas pessoas sentadas e sorrio quando os vejo. Papai e mamãe sorriem de volta para mim, me passando confiança. Joe está ao lado deles, mas nem me viu. Acho que está de olho em uma menina sentada a algumas fileiras deles. Logo eu ouço o diretor da minha escola me chamar.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away_

"Kovac, Sarah!" Vou até ele e recebo o meu canudo. Meus pais batem palmas com vontade, e Joe dá aqueles assobios escandalosos. O normal de uma adolescente formando o colegial seria morrer de vergonha com isso, mas meu só se enche de orgulho.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till i touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Minha família é meio louca, mas é muito unida. Eu sei desde pequena que eu fui adotada. A mamãe falou que a minha mãe biológica morreu quando eu era bebê. Ela falou que ela era muito bonita e que amava muito. Eu também tive leucemia quando era bebê, e por isso eu faço acompanhamento até hoje.

Pela pouca diferença de idade, eu e Joe fomos criados quase como irmãos gêmeos. Só na escola que ele ficou um ano à frente, e por isso já se formou. Ele está fazendo a mesma faculdade de medicina que a mamãe fez. Todos nós nos surpreendemos muito com isso, porque o Joe era muito largadão. Só queria saber da banda, que ele formou com uns amigos do colégio, entre eles o Rick, filho do tio Ray e da tia Neela, que está se formando comigo. Joe nunca foi de estudar muito, e meu pai teve que dar uma duras nele quando ele era menor, mas um certo dia ele enfiou na cabeça que queria ser médico, e a partir de então ele mudou. Trocou os ensaios e as festas pelos livros e conseguiu uma vaga na faculdade. Além disso, ele é totalmente lindo, muito parecido com o meu pai, e por isso ele faz o maior sucesso com a mulherada (ainda mais que ele tem uma banda), mas ele ainda não achou a tampa da panela dele. Parece que ele começou a querer ser médico quando ele teve que ficar um dia no hospital com os meus pais e viu como era o trabalho deles. Eu já fiz isso também, e acho medicina muito legal, mas sou apaixonada por dança e teatro, então acho que vou fazer faculdade de artes cênicas. Acho que no fundo meu pai queria que eu fosse médica também, embora ele não seja contra eu fazer outra coisa, mas minha mãe me dá todo o apoio. Ela fala que não aguentaria mais um médico na família.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away_

Falando neles, meu pai virou Chefe de Pessoal assim que o Dr. Anspaugh se aposentou, e minha mãe tornou-se Chefe do PS quando eu tinha uns 10 anos. Meu pai não é de falar muito, mas eu sei que ele me ama muito, e sempre que eu precisar ele vai estar lá pra me ajudar. Minha mãe é minha melhor amiga. Foi ela quem sempre me deu colo e me ouviu chorar, seja quando minhas coleguinhas na pré-escola zombaram de mim por eu ser adotada, seja na minha primeira desilusão amorosa (e a segunda... e a terceira).

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away_

Assim como o Joe, eu também não achei minha cara metade, mas eu tenho até dó do menino quando eu achar! Meu pai é super ciumento, e o Joe também. A primeira vez que eu tive um encontro foi um estresse, porque meu pai ficou fazendo um interrogatório pro Kyle, e eu fiquei morrendo de vergonha. E depois pra piorar o Joe ficou falando que ia bater nele se ele me magoasse ou algo assim.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away_

Acho que o meu problemas com homens é que eu procuro algo como meu pai e minha mãe. Tipo, é tão óbvio que eles se amam! É só olhar a cara de bobo deles quando eles se olham, os beijos que eles teimam em dar mesmo na minha frente, os buquês de flores que meu pai dá pra ela todos os dias 25 do mês porque foi o dia que eles se casaram. Sim, todos os MESES, eles comemoram os MESES!!

Já ouvi falar que depois de 5 anos de relacionamento, a paixão acaba e fica só o amor. Isso é a maior mentira. Meus pais são tão obviamente apaixonados e eles tão juntos há muitos anos e eu duvido que um dia isso acabe. É claro que de vez em quando rola uma briga, até porque minha mãe tem um gênio... (aliás, coisa que eu herdei dela, embora eu saiba que isso não seja geneticamente possível...). Mas essas brigas só servem pra eles se entenderem depois com mais beijos e você sabe o que mais (ok, é estranho falar isso dos próprios pais).

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
_

Só sei que eu amo a minha família, mais que tudo nesse mundo. E eu tentei expressar isso no abraço forte que eu dei em cada um deles depois que eu desci do palco.

"Parabéns minha princesa!" Meu pai falou me levantando um pouco do chão quando me abraçou.

"Aêê maninhaaa!! Parabéns!!" Joe falou me abraçando também.

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Sarah!" Minha mãe disse, com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto. Eu a abracei forte, segurando o choro também.

"Que você seja muito feliz viu!" Ela disse no meu ouvido.

_Breakaway  
_

_Feliz_? Mas eu já sou feliz. Sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

_Break away_

**FIM**


End file.
